Shingeki no Kyojin Imagines
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: A book of imagines of characters from Shingeki no Kyojin!
1. Levi and Sickly - Stay With Me

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version. ID Koyukiy. For these imagines, I will be using the same name, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Levi - Stay With Me

Living in the underground was a living hell for a healthy person, let alone for one who was sickly. Which is why Levi was so protective of Snow.

Snow helped Levi in his time of crucial need. He needed food, water, medicine and warmth or he would have died. He managed to catch a nasty cold that was going around; it was flue season, after all. She somehow spotted the boy in the darkness of a lone alley and decided to stay with him, making sure he'd survive. She gave him everything he needed and more and once he was well enough to walk without stumbling, she finally left to her own home.

Eventually, once he had a good roof over his head, he came to get her, finding out where she lived and personally visited himself. It didn't take any time at all to see that her health was extremely low—which he had neglected to notice before. She had told him she was born sickly, which almost drove him insane. How could someone like her be living by herself?! She was most certainly an easy target! It's a miracle no one's messed with her yet! It took (a lot of) convincing, but she eventually gave in and left to live at his place.

She was kind, caring and easily got along with everyone. Everyone who crossed her path loved her, including Levi's gang and friends.

Levi made sure she always had everything she needed, especially medicine. She was always ill. No one touched her without Levi's permission _and_ supervision. No one was allowed to enter the house if they were the slightest bit sick. It was as if Snow was in constant lock down. It frustrated her badly and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"I'm just afraid to lose you...I can't stand not having you here."

That was basically a love confession and Snow couldn't stay mad at him.

Snow put up with his and all of his friend's occupation. She knew that it was to survive as well as to support her. Sometimes she couldn't stay on her feet long enough to make a meal for everyone when there were ingredients, or clean the house for everyone when they were "working". She felt useless. She felt like a burden.

"Hey, hey." Levi held her close to his chest as her tears fell. "Don't ever think like that again. You are not useless. Especially not a burden. You mean the world to all of us here. We don't know what we would do without you."

"...Are you sure? I mean all I do is slow you down—"

"Snow. What the fuck did I just finish telling you?"

"...Alright. I understand."

"If you ever start feeling like this again, tell me right away."

"Yes." she smiled.

She noticed that about him. He acted careless and nonchalant, but he cared for each and every one of his people. He also never asked. It was never a question. He was demanding, even when he wasn't trying to be and he cussed quite often. That's just how he spoke. His speech is why at first he's a bit hard to speak to, but once you get used to it, you know what he really means.

Today was just another regular day, but somehow the day seemed a little off from the moment she woke up. When Levi, Furlan and Isabel made to leave the house, that uneasiness only grew.

"Wait." she walked up to them. "I understand you need to do this, but couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's just...I don't know, but something isn't right. Please don't go."

"Don't do that." Snow knew that meant Levi felt conflicted. "We have to."

"I know, but please, I'm begging you."

"Snow." Levi used a stern tone.

"Furlan." Snow silently begged Furlan to back her up.

"You know, Snow always had a strong sense for these things." Furlan started. "Maybe we should listen to her."

Levi, Furlan, and Isabel shared a look before Levi sighed.

"...Fine." Levi stepped away from the door and took off his 3DMG. "I'll make you something hot to eat."

"Thank you." Snow breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Come on, Snow." Isabel spoke and led her to her room. "Don't stress it. We're not going anywhere."

Snow ate on her bed and laid down as Levi sat next to her like he always did. He spoiled her with that. He stayed by her side and held her hand until she fell asleep, then he glanced at her once more with an apologetic look in his eyes before he silently left her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Let's go." he told Furlan and Isabel while picking up his 3DMG and strapping it on.

Snow woke up with a start, a horrible, forlorning feeling enveloping her. They're not in the house anymore, she knew this, but she called out to them regardless, fear heard in her voice. However, no one answered her but silence.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no..._

She got up quickly, scuffed her knee when she fell in a hurry to the front door and as she opened the door, she had to grip the handle and tried her hardest to stay on her feet. Already, she was fatigued. Already, she had to catch her breath, but she must get to them. At this very moment they could be danger. She feels this in her gut. She had to find one of the members. Even if they don't know where they are, they could find them quickly and they could take her to them. Just as she thought this, she caught sight of one of them, Frank, a little ways from the house.

"Oh, thank the goddesses! Frank!" she called him like her life depended on it. As far as she knew, Levi's, Furlan's and Isabel's did.

Hearing her cry, he instantly recognized her voice. He turned quickly and rushed to her as she tried to do the same.

"What are you doing out here?!" he asked her as he helped steady her.

After all that special care Levi gave her, should she really be running about?

"Please help me...find Levi!" she had to pause mid-sentence to take a deep breath. "I have this horrible feeling. Please, Frank!"

"Ok, sure!" He's got to get her to calm down. "But where the hell do you think we should look? This place isn't exactly small, y'know."

"T-The Marketplace, maybe?"

"Maybe, huh?" Frank muttered to himself, then nodded to her. "Hold on tight. We'll find them better by air."

Frank took shortcuts he knew weren't going to get him caught. They were halfway to the marketplace, when Frank noticed something odd and landed. He kept Snow close to his chest, as he pressed his back against a wall, hidden in the shadows. An easy task—especially at night; the underground wasn't very well sustained with light sources, even during daytime. He chanced a quick peek and recognized the Wings of Freedom emblem on their backs.

_'What are __**they**__ doing down here?'_ Frank thought as he took another peek. His eyes widened at his find and he hid himself once again. His grip on Snow's back pressed her closer to his chest.

"What is it?" Snow whispered. He was starting to worry her. "Did someone see us?"

"No, we're safe." Snow opened her mouth to ask another question, but it was answered before the words left her mouth. "I found them."

"Oh, thank goodness! I have to—"

Frank's grip tightened once more when she tried to detach herself to leave.

"Frank—"

"You can't. There are scouts over there and it doesn't look like they're having a good chat. I need to get you back to the house before they realize we're here."

"Frank...I understand. No matter what, you or I can't be seen, right?"

"You got that right. You're important. Everyone wants you safe, Levi most of all. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Thank you, Frank. Don't ever change. After this, I want you to keep yourself safe. Promise me?" she asked as she put a hand on his rough cheek.

"Yeah, I promise. Now, let's get you—"

"I'm so sorry for this!" _Please forgive me, Frank!_

In a burst of what little strength she had, Snow broke away from him and sped right for the scouts. At last, she saw her closest friends, but gasped at their poor states. Levi's face was forced into a muddy puddle beneath him by a blonde man. He was forced to kneel in front of a different blonde man, who knelt in front of him when the other blonde man pulled him back upright by his hair. Snow didn't slow down and got close enough to hear Levi agree with the blonde in front of him about something, until another soldier grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from getting any closer.

"Ah! No!" she cried out, an arm reaching for her friends.

The trio silently gasped, seeing who it was and resisted the urge to call out to her. The blonde man who was previously facing Levi turned to see the commotion and walked toward her. She froze, her arm lowering. The soldier holding her was the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

"And you might be?" his face was drawn in neutrality.

"Sir...I beg you. P-Please don't take them..." Snow was panting.

He gave her a small smile, but it wasn't entirely friendly.

"And you know these criminals how?"

Snow remembered a conversation Levi had with her when she was still getting used to living with him.

_"If anyone gives you trouble, you call me and if anyone questions you, you tell them,"_

Snow looked at the man straight in the eyes and without a doubt in her soul, she spoke with conviction. "I am Levi's wife."

The man's eyes narrowed, but had a glint of amusement. "Wife, you say?" He looked back at Levi and found Levi staring right back at him with a deadly glare, daring him to touch her.

"Yes, so please don't take them."

"I'll take you instead."

"Pardon?"

"You want to stay with him correct?" Snow nodded. "Then you are coming along with them."

Snow sighed, finally letting her body relax. The soldier holding her let out a surprised "Oi!", almost dropping her when she suddenly put almost all her weight on his arms.

_'I'm fortunate to have met her now. It saves me later's grief.'_ the blonde thought.

* * *

On the ride to the surface, Snow found out the blonde man—who seemed to be leading everyone—was named Erwin Smith and the other blonde was Mike. In the one good look Erwin took, he realized Snow had to go to the hospital.

"The survey corps is no place for the weakened." Erwin explained. "I'll make sure you get there safely." Erwin once again caught Levi's threatening glare. That he'd better treat her right in every aspect of the word.

True to his word, Snow was admissioned in the hospital and she was to stay until she was well enough. The surface was beautiful beyond what she thought, yet she was imprisoned once again and kept from roaming freely.

Her friends had no time to visit, far too busy with full filling their duties as soldiers. They did, however, speak through letters of their days and feelings as well as questions of how she's being treated and whether or not she knew when she will be healthy enough to finally leave the hospital's care. Her favorite part of the day was receiving and reading those treasured letters.

One day, she was at last permitted to leave the hospital for one day. She eagerly wrote so in her latest letter about her upcoming visit. They weren't truly done righting her health, but it has been stable enough for her to venture about, so she eagerly took this opportunity to visit her friends for the first time in months. Commander Shadis knew about the girl and found out about her visit, so he arranged for a one-time ride for her, stating that the sickly shouldn't go through trouble just to visit friends and family.

As soon as the four friends saw each other, they rushed to each other for much needed embraces. Levi waited for his turn. He wanted his embrace to be his alone, not shared with even his closest friends. His hold was tight yet gentle, protective and relieved. From the look of it, you would think Snow was made of glass.

It was a free day, so the trio had the whole day with Snow. They smiled, reminisced, joked and ate together. Snow's complexion was bright and showcased exactly how healthy she had become. The trio still saw familiar patterns that revealed she wasn't yet completely cured, but this was still an enormous improvement. When the day was nearing it's end, Furlan and Isabel left Levi and Snow alone with a smooth and practiced parting, silently urging the two to do what they had been trying to get them to do since before they left the underground city. Levi scoffed irritably at their sudden parting, unaware of their plan. Since he was alone with her, he might as well do what he had planned. Suddenly, he felt nervous and scowled to himself. _Seriously? __**Now?**_

"Close your eyes." he spoke and fished something from his pocket, but suddenly paused when he glanced at her. "Brat...! No peaking."

Snow giggled at being caught red handed, deciding to be good and just go along with it.

"Keep your eyes closed and give me your hand." She did just that and now her confusion was starting to rear it's head. What in the world is Levi planning? Suddenly, she felt something slide onto her ring finger and her surprise startled her enough to open her eyes wide. "I want you to stay with me for as long as we both live. Will you?"

Alone with Snow, he showed his rare, bashful side, bright hope swirling in his eyes. She was speechless, all her words including her agreement lumping in her throat as she felt her eyes water. After a moment, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in another embrace. He immediately hugged her back, one arm around her lower back to pull her flush against him.

She nuzzled her cheek against him as she happily replied, _"Yes!_


	2. Jean and Shy - Misunderstanding

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version. ID Koyukiy!

* * *

Jean - Misunderstanding

Your mother passed away when you were young and your father was in the Scouts. As he was always busy, you were always mainly in the care of a good family friend, Grandfather Arlet; the parental grandfather of Armin Arlet. When your father had died in service, Mr. Arlet took you in as Armin's adopted sister. Armin helped you with your grief and the two of you spent so much time together, you became almost inseparable. You were always small for your age and a shy little thing, becoming timid after your father's death, but being so used to Armin, he saw a more playful side of you. You wouldn't play outside without him and if anyone you didn't know approached, you would hide behind him. The same happened when you met Eren and Mikasa for the first time, but soon enough you warmed up to them and showed them that playful side that Armin has told them so much about.

_"Oh, hello, Armin and Snow!"_

_"Hi, Mrs. Yeager!"_

_"H-Hello, Mrs. Yeager...Is Eren a-and Mikasa home?"_

_"Eren, Mikasa! Armin and ___Snow_ are here!"_

_"Hi guys." Mikasa first greeted and walked out to stand by you and Armin._

_"We'll be back later, Mom!" Eren rushed out, waving as he exited his house._

_"Be careful out there! And be back for lunch!" she shouted after him._

_"I'll make sure to remind him." Armin replied to her as he trailed behind at his own pace with you at his side._

_"Thank you, Armin." she beamed._

_"Armin, I'm a little hungry." you informed him later on._

_"Oh yeah, Mrs. Yeager wants you home for lunch." Armin looked to his friends._

_"Then we'll meet here later on." Eren suggested._

_"Sure!" you replied._

_After going back with Armin and eating, you joined Armin outside once again, this time with the book of the outside world his grandfather gave him._

_"It sounds so wonderful, the outside world." you chatted with him as you both walked._

_"It does! And one day you, Eren, Mikasa and I...We'll get to see it."_

_You beamed at him. Just the thought gives you shivers of delight. You've read the book along side him as he read it outloud to you. Everything that the book says sounds absolutely amazing, especially that bit about that large body of water filled with salt. You would love to see that._

_Nearby, a trio of boy bullies heard your conversation and decided to take it upon themselves to mock you. After a short exchange, the bullies turned violent, picking up Armin by the front of his shirt and pinning him against a nearby wall. You gasped and thought it a good idea to find Eren and most definitely Mikasa, but the third bully blocked your path and grabbed your arm when he noticed you trying to leave. Armin refused to fight back and you didn't exactly want to fight them either, until you heard Eren's voice. It wasn't until the bullies noticed Mikasa running right behind Eren that they turned tail and ran._

_You four later settled by the riverbank musing about the outside world and the walls keeping humanity safe. Although Eren seemed upset at humanity's current lifeway, you were relieved. As long as you and your friends can continue talking and playing—even if it's behind the safety of the walls—you were happy._

_Suddenly, an explosion. The ground trembled as if an earthquake, sending everyone scrambling to keep their footing. Armin ran toward the direction he thought that explosion came from and you followed Armin silently, keeping up with him until you followed his gaze to the wall. One red hand gripped the top of wall Maria, making it crack beneath its strength. Your mind blanked._

_"That wall is fifty meters high!"_

_Armin's voice sounded unusually distant to your ears. When you saw the titan's face peak from behind the wall, the rest of your senses and nerves were suddenly lit ablaze. Quickly you turned to your adopted brother._

_"Armin—"_

_All hell broke loose and you barely had time to warn Armin and your friends that you should make a break for it._

_"Th-They blew a h-hole into the wall." you heard Armin mutter in disbelief._

_Eren and Mikasa bolted away toward their home and you and Armin tried to stop them, but you realize he was petrified by fear and you were both shaking like a leaf._

_"Armin! Come on!" you took hold of one of Armin's hands and squeezed tightly._

_With a gasp, he broke out of his shocked state. He suddenly pulled you along in a burst of energy from his adrenaline. You knew exactly where he was going. He had to get someone to help Eren and Mikasa._

_After running into Hannes and asking him to please help your friends, you both hurried to find your grandfather, but as you ran into a crowd of panicked people, you got separated from Armin. You tried calling out to him and you could hear his voice, but you couldn't get to him. You shouted that you would meet him at the boats. You barely heard his strained, "Be careful!" and went on your way. You had to take detour after detour and you started to fear that you might have to push your way through people to get to the boat. There were endless amounts of people trying to save themselves and each other around every corner, but you decided on pushing a bit more further down before going back and forcing your way through. You have to make it back to Armin no matter what._

_You didn't recognize where you were any longer. You still had an idea on how to get to the boats, so you weren't completely lost, but you didn't think you've been to this part of town. You began to inwardly curse yourself for not being more adventurous, but you quickly stopped yourself, thinking that now it shouldn't matter._

_A sudden scream of bloody murder made you jump and sent a frozen chill up your spine, your adrenaline pumping once more. Whatever direction that came from, you to have run in the opposite way immediately. You decided that now would be a good time to head back. As you started your way back the way you came, you felt tremors start up, getting stronger and you immediately recognized a titan was roaming about and getting closer. You immediately quickened your pace to the point where you were basically running, a cold sweat breaking out; you felt it running down your back. Ohh, you should've just pushed your way through the crowd, but you thought you would have been pushed right back out by the sheer amount of people packed and pushing all together. You can't give up, Armin was counting on you on returning to him and Grandfather. You have to make it back! You hadn't realized you were running at full speed until you finally slowed down when you spotted the top of the boats. You managed to find a clear way! After this, you knew that there was no way around the people. You picked up your pace once again, smiling victoriously, but accidentally lost your footing on something and fell. You whimpered from the pain on your hands and knees, but froze when you noticed you tripped on an amputated leg, the long pants and shoes still resting attached to it. Feeling eyes on you, you slowly looked up and found a 3 meter titan staring straight at your face. You panicked, scrambling to your feet, but before you could gain some distance between it and you, it reached for you as quick as lightning and grabbed you by your legs. You stared in horror and helplessness as it opened it's mouth and dangled you dangerously over it. It's breath smelled horrid, a strong festering iron; it made you gag, feeling your stomach acid at your throat. When it dropped you into it's mouth, you scrambled around, frantically and failing miserably to claw your way back up, it's saliva was making it even more difficult. You screamed, hoping that a soldier would hear you and kill it before you fell into it's belly. Although you were failing, you were actually slowing your doom, until the titan tilted it's head back, most likely thinking you were taking too long to slide down. You screamed even louder as you felt yourself slide down even further. Reaching out toward the now closing mouth, the last thing you saw before darkness filled your vision was an older Armin reaching in for you, sporting a brown uniform jacket and a single sword in one hand._

* * *

You awoke with a start, cold sweat making your clothes and hair cling to your body. As you panted, trying to catch your breath, you saw a worried Mikasa gazing at you, a hand on your shoulder. It seems she was trying to wake you up. Her eyes were apologetic, knowing exactly what you were going through.

You had heard before that the nightmares eventually stop, but you know now that was a lie. It never stops, you merely come to terms with it and become numb.

Wordlessly, she helped you up, your brain finally registering where you were and that it was morning. You looked around, noticing only you, Mikasa and Sasha—who was eating something—were in the room, meaning the rest of the girls were already in the showers.

"T-Thanks, Mikasa." you finally piped up, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Mikasa nodded, leading you out of the girl's side of the barracks.

"Sasha. You'll get in trouble." Mikasa called just before walking out the door.

"Oh! Coming!" you heard her hurriedly say.

Another day at training camp was the same as everyday: breakfast, training, schooling, lunch, hand to hand combat, more training, dinner. You were relieved the day went well so far without someone messing it up for everyone else, having to share their punishments. By dinner, your muscles were aching from the extra lifting you had to do while helping with said dinner. You happily made your way to the table your friends were sitting at and sat next to Armin with a satisfied sigh. You smiled at Armin and your friends as a greeting and they returned it in kind.

"Feeling ok?" Armin asked.

"Mhm. I'm feeling pretty good actually." you pulled on your hair tie, letting your hair fall softly passed your shoulders.

Normally, you leave your long hair in its bun, unless you were relaxing in your shared room, but you felt like releasing it early today.

Dinner started passing uneventful and peaceful for once, idle chatter here and there, between you, your friends and those around you. You noticed Jean's voice rise and fall enthusiastically as he spoke to Marco at the table over from yours, but at some point after you let your hair down, you heard a sudden sputter, immediately followed by a surprised Marco.

"Jean?!" you heard him exclaim. "What's wrong...?"

Jean grumbled under his breath, uncaring that he just caused a scene seemingly out of nowhere. You glanced over briefly and saw Jean's cheeks adorning a red color.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" you mused out loud.

"Who cares!" Eren replied, rather loudly. "He probably finally realized everyone wasn't lying about his horse face."

Jean was bound to respond to that...Strange though, Eren isn't usually the instigator...

"I can hear you, Yeager!"

"Maybe because I said it out loud!"

You let out a disappointed sigh. _Damn it, and dinner was going so well too..._

"Here we go again..." you muttered as they started shouting at each other and Armin chuckled nervously beside you having heard you. "Something must be bothering Eren and since this is Eren we're talking about, this might get out of hand."

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen." Armin replied, referring to himself and Mikasa, who was ready to stand if they didn't calm down soon.

You noticed Armin didn't include you in the equation, his protective side for you showing. He started being protective after he saw you with Hannes, Eren and Mikasa after the fall of Shiganshina. While Eren worked through his grief by claiming he will end the titans, you were still quite shaken. Whatever you went through made you mute for quite some time, the shock taking your voice. He, Eren and Mikasa helped you through it and you eventually found your voice again, small and strained at first from not using it. From then on, Armin seemed persistent in trying to keep you safe and by his side at all times when possible. The only time he wanted to keep you away was when you agreed in joining the scouts with him. He was against it wholeheartedly, even trying to convince you to stay safe behind wall Rose, but you were having none of it, having already made up your mind.

You watched as Mikasa stood. Looks like it's already getting out of hand, you noticed they were holding each other by the front collar of their shirts. Armin stood as well, going to help Mikasa break it up before Shadis figures out there was an altercation again. Since the rest of your little family stood and you were finished with your food, you figured you'd clean up for them while they took care of things. You returned quickly to find the trio waiting for you. As the four of you exited the building and headed for the dorms, you brushed some hair back so all of it could stay behind you.

"Don't you think that's a little long, Snow?" Eren spoke up.

"Really? Do you think so too, Armin?"

Eren convinced Mikasa earlier on to shorten her hair, but if Armin agrees with him, you might do the same.

"Kinda." Armin replied. "But I think it should be fine as long as you pick it up, like you always do."

Jean, who was also headed toward the boy's dorm with Marco, heard the conversation and started cursing silently when the topic of cutting your hair came up, but relief washed over him when Armin spoke, his shoulders losing their tension.

"I guess you're right." Eren spoke again. "But what if you have your hair down while flying?"

_What the __**fuck**__, Yeager!_ _What is your problem with long hair?!_ Jean wanted so badly to yell at Eren, but causing an altercation now would be suicide on his part.

"Hm, you have a point. There could be a time when I won't have time to put it up, what with possibly going into battle and all...Maybe I _should_ cut it..."

_'Fuck! She looks good with her hair down! I have to try to convince her otherwise!' _Jean was on a mission and he was going to make damn sure he gets his message across.

So when Armin and Eren were settled in and lights turned off, Jean snuck out in the darkness of the night to hopefully get you to come out so he can speak with you for a moment. If he waited until morning, you might cut your hair in the shower or something, he can't chance it! He managed to get to the girl's side without a cinch, so all he has to do is get your attention somehow. He knew you slept right next to the window, but knocking might be too loud and might possibly wake up the other girls and throwing rocks might also be too loud. Maybe if he threw dirt?

Some sort of weird shuffle gently rouse you from your half-asleep state. You must have imagined it, so you shifted into another comfortable position and closed your eyes, already feeling the sandman work his magic, until you heard it again at the window. That sounds too forced for it to be the wind. Slowly, you tried to subtly look out the window, but Jean threw a bit more dirt again, grimacing when there was a louder noise than the last two. There was probably a small rock. He noticed some movement when you gave up on your subtle sneak peek. You were surprised to see Jean at your window, and as you gave him a confused look, he silently mentioned for you to come out and meet him. What does he want at this hour? You were half thinking of leaving him and going to back to sleep and rest your sore muscles, but your curiosity was stronger, so you silently left the room. You quickly took a pair of slippers you left out in case you had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, and met Jean, who was still at your window, fidgeting.

_What if she decided to go back to sleep instead of meeting him? _Just the thought was sending his nerves up the roof. You psst-ed at him lightly to get his attention, which worked. You noticed he looked relieved and he mentioned you to follow him so you two can get somewhere where you won't bother someone with your talking or someone won't bother you for talking.

"Jean, what are you doing? You know how dangerous this is?"

You don't even want to think about what will happen if you're caught, especially by Shadis.

"I just wanted to say that I heard you guys talking after dinner and I think you shouldn't cut your hair."

Wow. That was pretty bold on his part. You felt your face heat up slightly.

"Why does it matter to you?" As soon as it left your mouth, you realized just how rude you sounded and scrambled to fix it. "I-I mean! You weren't part of the conversation or anything, so it shouldn't matter to you! N-No, I mean, w-why do you care if I cut it? It shouldn't bother you any? I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude..." you trailed off slowly.

Oh my god. You were so bad at this. Although you got better with your shy and timid nature, you were still bad with face to face conversations if it's not with Eren, Armin and Mikasa.

But this was the cutest that Jean has seen you. He knew you were timid and he knew you tended to shy away from people you weren't familiar with, you barely even talked if it wasn't with the three friends you were always with. But this... He didn't realize before just how cute you were when you were flustered. You were just as cute as Christa, plus added bonus with the long hair.

His face flushed when the moonlight hit your face just right as you turned your head after your fluster. He saw the red radiating off your cheeks, how your e/c orbs seemed to sparkle—which were suddenly finding the dirt on the ground interesting—the way your soft, long tesses shined in the moonlight...His body moved on it's own and he suddenly found himself pinning you against a tree, his hands resting on the trunk behind you on both sides of your face. As you looked up at him in surprise, he locked eyes with you, slowly reaching down and gently holding up a small lock of your hair.

"Because you're beautiful. Don't cut it."

You caught his plea at the end of his sentence and your face completely flushed at his compliment. This is the first time someone has called you beautiful. You were called cute and pretty, sure, but beautiful is such a strong word and he thought you fit the bill. You could tell he was genuine with what he said by the seriousness shining in his eyes. You felt like you had to say something in return, so you spoke your mind about what was commonly told to his face.

"T-Thank you, Jean...and since we're being honest..." you paused for a couple of seconds to arrange your thoughts in the order you wanted to speak. "I honestly don't know why Eren and the others call you 'horse face'. In my opinion, your face doesn't resemble a horse's at all."

Silence surrounded the two of you as neither of you spoke. Jean didn't know how to respond. Since coming to military training, this was the first time someone had admitted that to him. The silence was getting awkward for you; you were expecting a response of some kind, but instead he stared at you with a sort of admiring expression in his eyes that you found sort of cute.

"Um, so...! W-We should probably head back!" you piped up.

"Ah," your voice snapped him out of it. "Yeah...I guess we should."

You two walked back with a silence pregnant with embarrassment, although it wasn't awkward. It felt good to get that confession off your chest. You've been thinking about the horse face thing for a while now, but you didn't think you were ever going to have the courage to tell him. The reaction he gave you was kind of worth it, even though it got a bit awkward afterward. When you got back to the girl's dorms, you waved at him and silently headed inside, taking his input of your hair into consideration, even if it didn't really concern him.

* * *

"Oh, you changed your mind?" At lunch, you sat at your usual seat with your friends and Armin spoke up curiously. Jean, who also sat in his usual seat with Marco, heard Armin and listened intently, hoping his plea persuaded you. He decided to keep himself from looking at you, if you had cut your hair regardless, he was going to scream.

"Yeah, I decided to keep it." you shrugged. "I'm used to my hair being this long, I don't think I want to change it."

"Just be careful." Eren shrugged.

"I will." you smiled.

Jean smiled, inwardly celebrating victoriously. You chanced a glance at Jean and ended up catching each other's eyes. He took this chance to flash you a grin, but before he could fully execute it, a soft pink color rose to your cheeks and you hastily looked down to cut contact. He blinked, then chuckled as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, looking away from your table.

"Something funny?" Marco piped up from beside him.

"It's nothing."

Marco shot him a come-on-tell-me look, but Jean just shook his head, planning to keep that flushed expression of yours to himself. Armin noticed your silent exchange and gave you a soft smile. He doesn't know what happened, but he's happy you found yourself a new friend, even if it was Jean.

* * *

From that point on, you and Jean had this silent relationship of a kind of cat and mouse. He always managed to get you flustered, therefore you would run away and if the moment struck him when he wanted to get you even more riled up, he would give chase. He won't literally run after you, but he would follow you and strike up a conversation if he wasn't already in one with you. All it takes to get you stuttering is close proximity. As soon as he invaded your personal bubble, you became a mess and you would flee. There was one time he had his fun for longer than usual and Armin actually stopped him, telling him that enough was enough. Eren was nearby and took notice of Armin talking to Jean, at the ready in case he needed to be, but thankfully Jean conceded defeat and stepped off for a moment. That day, the only other time he approached you was at dinner, full hours after keeping his distance to give you space.

Jean invited you a few times to sit with him and Marco, but you didn't feel comfortable suddenly leaving your usual table and friends, so you kindly declined. Instead, Jean and Marco joined you and as long as he didn't sit next to Eren, there were no complaints.

But somewhere in the third year of training, Jean started sitting at his old table, away from you. You, having grown accustomed to Jean and Marco's presence around you, questioned it when they started distancing themselves at meal times. Marco had apologized and had stated that it was Jean's idea when you confronted him.

_"It's nothing serious, don't worry. Listen, I really should be getting back to this. I'll talk to you later, ok?"_

Jean seemed busy or unfocused when it came to you confronting him.

As days turned into weeks, Jean became more and more distant. You had thought that maybe you had angered or upset him, so you decided to speak to him about it, but...

_"I can't talk right now. Sorry."_

He didn't even look at you. Maybe it was too late. Maybe you noticed your mistake too late and now he doesn't want to talk about it. It certainly seemed like he hated you, you were literally the only one he acted differently towards. That was the only explaination you could come up with and you had become such good friends, too. You couldn't get it out of your mind, as much as you didn't want to think about it. You told yourself you should focus on more important things and forget about it.

It took a simple passing. Jean passed right by you without a single glance. You voiced his name when you saw him, but it seemed like it didn't reach him; it didn't faze him in the slightest. So you stood there, left in his dust and that was enough. That moment had hurt; like as if a needle had stabbed you in the heart and you couldn't contain it. Into your hands, you wept silently to yourself, until Armin found you after thinking it was taking too long to retrieve a simple broom. He took you in his arms and held you until nothing but soft sniffles were left and then asked what had happened. Though shy and timid, you weren't one to cry easily.

"I think Jean hates me and there's no way to find out why. I thought we were getting along fine. I honestly don't know what I did..."

"Hey, hey." Armin cooed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Armin..."

"You did nothing wrong. Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of it."

Armin gave you a stare filled with absolute and it was enough for you to believe, even if for the moment. He gently led you back inside to finish your daily chores before Shadis has your hide.

Jean was warned by everyone, it seemed. All on different dates.

Eren was the first. He witnessed an early cold shoulder and decided to give him a "friendly" reminder about how he didn't appreciate that kind of behavior towards his friends, especially his childhood friends. They were most definitely part of the family by now. Jean told him the absolute truth: he was merely a little busy at the moment. It's not like he won't speak to you later.

Marco was the second to speak up on a different day. After Jean blew you off for the second time that day, Marco stayed behind with you to reassure you that both of them are still your friends, they're just busy at the moment. What, with the survival test coming up and such, they had to be ready. Thankfully, you understood and was put at ease.

"Jean, wait a minute!" Marco called after him as he caught up. "Do you really think that was OK back there? You made her truly upset."

"Crap, I know." Jean sighed. "I'll have to apologize later."

"What happened? Before you couldn't keep your eyes off her."

"She's too much, Marco." Jean sighed again. "I need to keep my distance until I can tell her my true feelings."

"Oh, so that's it! Still, do you think you could maybe put her down more gently? That was kinda rough."

"I know, alright?! I'll fix it later."

Mikasa was the third. After witnessing him deny a seat next to you, she decided to say something after the meal. She's been noticing how he had been neglecting you. There was something she noticed he needed to let you know so your worries could be put to rest. So she pulled him aside for privacy and provided him with a single sentence: "Don't make her cry." It sounded more like threat than advice. So Jean let you know that he needed some more time away from you. It stung a bit, but you chalked it up to him being stressed out because of the up coming survival test.

Armin was the last to speak to him. Jean was paired up with Marco for the survival test and that came and went, yet he still avoided you. And then finally, you were convinced that he hated you. Before when he started to enter their little circle of friends, Armin had told him to try being more gentle when he speaks to you, since Armin knew you would take Jean's words and tone to heart, especially since your friendship with him was just starting.

Jean was warned by everyone, it seemed. Despite that, he had royally fucked up.

"Jean." Armin called out to him, after tracking him down.

"What?" Jean answered as he shoveled hay for the horses.

"I need you to stay away from Snow." Armin didn't have the patience at the moment and got straight to the point.

"Hah? What did I do?!"

"You did enough." Armin stared at him with an intense expression in his eyes. He wasn't joking around.

"Just tell me what I did. I'll make it up to her—"

"As I remember, we all told you-even Marco. Don't talk to her and just be glad it wasn't Eren who came to see you instead."

"What the fuck?"

"Goodbye, Kirstein."

"Wha—Wait! Armin!"

Jean ran a hand through his hair. Fuck, he knew he should have spoken to you sooner. It can't be too late. Maybe he can get you to come out and talk to him later.

At night when it was time for bed, Jean waited for everyone to settle in and fall asleep before he silently snuck out. Once again, he tried to be as quiet as possible and only get your attention by throwing the tiniest of rocks at your window. When he noticed the slightest movement of your curtain, he tried to be quick to make an 'I'm sorry' gesture with his hands folded in front of his face while hanging his head. After waiting for 10 minutes, he thought that it didn't work and turned to start heading back. He's going to have to think of another way to get you to speak to him. Your little circle of friends aren't going to to let him near you, Armin made sure to make that clear. Maybe Marco can help him out...

He managed to take a few steps toward the boy's sleeping quarters when he heard the quietest 'psst!' and he whirled around to find you staring at him.

Oh, thank the goddesses it worked! He quickly made his way over to you and you made a 'follow me' gesture with your hand as soon as he got close. You led him back to the same spot he led you to before, where no one would be bothered with your talking.

"I'm sorry." Jean immediately apologized. "If I made you upset in anyway, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was an idiot for not explaining things to you earlier—"

"I thought you didn't want to be near me anymore..." you said in a soft tone.

"That's wrong, of course I do! I just..."

"...'Just' what?"

"The truth is...I panicked back there."

"Back there?"

"Last time I saw you! I wasn't expecting to bump into you and I panicked."

"Why would you panic?"

Here goes nothing. "Because I told myself that the next time I saw you, I would ask you to go out with me."

You paused, momentarily surprised. You've never had someone ask you out before. You felt your cheeks burn.

"But I chickened out at last second and made a run for it. I'm sorry." Jean continued.

You looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't notice the change of color on your cheeks.

"I-It's OK..." you nodded. "Thank you for explaining, I understand now."

"Thanks for that. I really messed up. Armin let me know just how much."

"Ah, that's right." you remembered that earlier, Armin met up with you to let you know that he had taken care of the situation. "Tomorrow, I'll let him know that this is just a misunderstanding."

* * *

"He did what?" Armin asked you at breakfast when you explained to your three friends what had really happened.

"The point is, Jean apologized. I think we should give him another chance." you said.

"I think we should give him a well-deserved punch to the face." Eren retorted. Mikasa agreed with him, nodding her head.

"Please? One last chance?" you pleaded, clapping your hands together.

After a moment of looking at your puppy-eyed face, Armin sighed.

"Alright, one last chance." Armin looked to his friends. "But if he messes up again, there's no saving him."

You looked at Eren and Mikasa, hoping they would agree.

"Fine." Eren huffed, not liking the decision.

"This is his last chance." Mikasa added.

You beamed at your friends, opening your mouth to thank them, but the words were taken out of your mouth.

"Thank you." Marco said from behind you.

You turned and smiled at him. "Marco!"

"So he finally told you?" he greeted you with a smile of his own.

"He could have told her this before the situation got to where it did." Armin muttered, but was still heard by everyone.

"I tried to tell him the same, but he told me he wasn't ready yet." Marco explained. "How are you feeling, Snow?"

"I'm alright. I'm happy I know the truth, now."

"Good. I was kind of worried he wouldn't get the chance to tell you."

_"Because I told myself that the next time I saw you, I would ask you to go out with me."_ You felt heat rise to your cheeks when the confession rang in your head.

"He's waiting at the other table. Should I tell him it's OK to come over?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Armin confirmed.

Quickly, you gathered your courage and stood up.

"May I come with you, Marco?"

"Snow...You sure?" Armin asked.

You nodded. "I'll be right back."

You looked to Marco, who smiled knowingly, then silently lead you Jean. He finished his breakfast quickly, having had ate to hide his stress from wanting to sit next to you at your table, yet knowing that he would most likely be chased away. After voicing his concern, Marco volunteered to help him out and ask.

When you approached him, he looked up at you in surprise, fully expecting Marco in your place. You smiled at him and held out your hand, silently inviting him. He looked at you for a moment, then smiled and took your hand, letting you lead him by the hand to spot at your table. You sat down, but instead of letting go of your hand, Jean continued to hold it even after he sat down next you. You had full intention of letting go of his hand when you sat or even when he sat, but he tightened his hold on your hand when you loosened your hold. The longer he held it, the more embarrassed you got. His smiled widened, remembering his entertainment, you being flustered.

"Jean." Armin called him, he tried to hide the bite in his tone, but he failed.

Having an idea why he called out him, Jean's answer was pulling your joined hands out from under the table and displaying it on top of the table, tightening his hold a bit more. He watched as your cheeks grew darker and he chuckled finding you utterly adorable.

Ah.

Armin shook his head. He really wished he would stop teasing you.


	3. Eren and Blind - Give This A Chance

If you would like to read the reader-insert version, please visit me on archiveofourown ID Koyukiy!

8-chan requested an angry/embarrassed Eren boyo trying to tell a deaf girl that he likes her!

I use the name Snow for the stand-in name. Different chapter, different person, same name. I hope that makes sense.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Eren - Give This A Chance

He first saw her on one of his first few outings to town after he joined the Scouts. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, following her movements with his gaze. She finally looked toward him after feeling stared at and instead of the usual scowl people shoot him or trying to avoid him in any way, she smiled.

The brightest, most pure smile he had ever seen. He flushed and couldn't stop himself from shyly smiling back, then she turned and walked away. He so desperately wanted to call out to her right then, but he couldn't since "he wasn't there to sight-see", as Lieutenant Levi put it as he called him to him. He couldn't get her out of his mind after that.

Two weeks later, which was the next time he went to town, he saw her again in just about the same place, reading under the shade of a tree. He wondered if she regularly come to relax under that tree. Perhaps, he'll see her around here again whenever he comes by. She looked up from her resting place and locked eyes with him. Again, she smiled, adding a wave this time. Eren found himself smiling, returning a small wave and she went back to her reading. Every encounter, he would stare, she would smile, sometimes wave and go back to whatever she was doing before hand with the smallest hint of a blush. Eren always noticed it, wondering why she had started to do that recently. Then, he decided he had to try to speak to her.

Eren doesn't understand. He simply doesn't understand why she don't respond when he calls out to her. Somehow, he hasn't had enough time to get to her and by the time he does, she'll either be too busy with errands or she's already gone.

It frustrated him to no end.

"I can't get her attention anymore!" Eren explained to Armin in exasperation while over dinner. "I try calling out to her..." he sighed.

"What happens?"

"It's like she doesn't hear me!"

"Aw, is titan boy having girl problems?" Jean cooed at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Can it, Horseface, before I take my frustrations out on you."

"She ignores you, huh? No surprise there." Jean couldn't help himself. Eren's having girl problems, it's the perfect opportunity to mess with him!

Eren stood up abruptly, just about ready to punch his stupid his face in.

"Eren." Mikasa called out him, trying to get him to sit back down. She doesn't want the cleaning freak of a Lieutenant to come over to "solve" the problem. Eren sat back down when she pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Yeager, stop whining and just go up her and tell her." Jean said, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"I don't need advice from the guy who almost lost his girlfriend!"

Armin visibly cringed at the mention of his sister being Jean's girlfriend.

"I _got_ her and I'm telling you to stop being a wimp! You're a Scout for Goddesses' sake!"

Eren scowled at him as said girlfriend rubbed Jean's arm in an attempt to get him to calm down and leave one of her brother's alone. Eren's been trying! It's not like he's been going up to her then running away before he says anything! The next chance he gets, he's going to rush over to her before she have a chance to escape him again and just tell her! After dinner, he asked and got permission from Lieutenant Levi to go into town next week and he thought of exactly how he was going to get her attention and how he was going about telling her he liked her. He's going to succeed this time! He found her once again under the shade of a tree, reading peacefully like she usually like to do. Ok, he just needs to call out to her and—He realized that he didn't even know her name and he wanted to facepalm. He's just been calling out, "Hey!" or "Wait!" or something similar, of course she haven't been paying much attention.

"Excuse me." he called out as he neared her, but she didn't even flinch. Is she really ignoring him? He tried being a little louder. _"Excuse me!"_

When that still didn't work, he sighed and walked right up to her, finally catching her attention when she saw the tip of his shoes. She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes, straight into his. Goddesses above, her eyes were much more beautiful up close. His brain blanked as he started getting lost in them, but he snapped out of it when he noticed her expression shift from curiosity to confusion. Embarrassed, everything he told himself flew out the window and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

_"I-I like you!"_

Did he say that too loud? He noticed the few people within earshot glance his way and his cheeks burned. Instead of verbally answering him, she reached into a light brown satchel at her side, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. Eren watched her curiously as she opened it, quickly scribbled something down and turned it over for him to see.

_**"I'm sorry, but I'm deaf. Can you please write down what you're trying to tell me?"**_

Deaf...

_She's deaf!_

Now it makes sense! No wonder she always seemed like she never heard him! Thinking about it, Eren feels a bit foolish about this now that he knows.

With a patient smile, he gently took the notebook and pencil she was holding out to him, wrote down exactly what he had tried to say and handed it back. He sat in from her, studying her expression as she read and watching her pause as red blossomed on her cheeks.

_Too cute._

She snapped her head up, gazing at him as if she couldn't believe what he said, her golden brown eyes a shining open book. _You truly feel this way about me?_

The expression had him wanting to reach over and kiss her. Finally, she looked down and started to write, seemingly stumbling over what she wanted to convey on paper, occasionally crossing out a word or two. After a moment, she passed the notebook back to him, her fingers slightly shaking with nervousness. Or was it excitement?

_**"I've wanted to speak to you for a while now, but I've been too embarrassed."**_

Eren's smile widened, happy that he wasn't the only one wanting to talk and he also came to the conclusion that it meant that she had been thinking of him, too.

_**"My name is Snow."**_

_"Eren Yeager."_ he wrote.

Snow paused. Crap, she recognized his name, didn't she?

_**"You're that boy who can turn into a titan!"**_

Looking at your expression almost made him laugh. Her eyes were wide and shining brightly in genuine interest. Thank the Goddesses his ability to transform didn't scare her away. She stopped when her gaze landed on his shirt and curiosity made him follow her eyes to the symbol of his uniform.

_**"**__**You're in the Survey Corps, aren't you? You bare the crest of the Wings of Freedom."**_

He nodded and noticed her lips pulled into a frown. Please don't tell him that she's one of the people against the idea of the Scouts...

_**"My father was in that regiment."**_

Was. Past tense.

Eren frowned as she continued to write.

_**"I remember he used to hug me like he would never get to again, every time he had to go outside of the walls."**_

Eren felt his chest tighten when he looked up and into her sad eyes. He skimmed over the page and saw the words "And then he" crossed out, before you pulled it back to write again.

**_"I don't want to have to go through that again."_**

The boy reached out and grabbed both of her hands, acting on instinct. He leaned in and spoke slowly, making sure she can read his lips.

"I will never leave you behind."

He gave her hands a squeeze as he looked into her eyes again, those emerald eyes expressing intense absolute; _this_ was a genuine promise.

Snow didn't know if she _could_ go through that pain again. If she became serious with him and he didn't return one day...The day of when she got the news about her father flashed in her mind, she couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes. Eren's eyes changed their expression to worry and he so badly wanted to hug her, but thought it was too forward. He knows. He knows what went on in her mind to bring her tears, so he held her hands tighter in place of a hug.

Snow didn't want to go through that again. _But..._

She gently pulled one of your hands out of his and put up your thumb, index finger and pinkie, while keeping your ring and middle finger down. She held her hand out, palm facing away from her and she moved it back and forth slightly. He gave her a slight confused expression, so she mouthed,

_**"I like you."**_

Instantly, his face flushed and he beamed, smiling, his eyes sparkling like bright emeralds shining in the sunlight.

_She wants to give this a chance._

* * *

I snuck in a little reference to my last story~

If you have any requests for a character you would like to read about, please visit me on archiveofourown! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Eren and Blind part 2 - Angry Sign

A request from the wonderful 8-chan in which Reader teaches Eren sign language and he uses it when he's too angry to speak!

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version. For these imagines, I will be using the same name, Snow, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Angry Sign

Eren spent his days off with Snow. After a month of being together, he asked her to teach him sign language. In almost another month he learned and memorized the alphabet and learned enough words to get by. He didn't want to keep writing down what he wanted say, he wanted to _really_ talk to her. His determination to learn got him catching on quick. Eren wanting to put in this extra effort, made Snow fall for him even more. Currently, it was his day off and she was chatting with Eren, enjoying each other's company.

** _"_ ** ** _Tell me more about your friend's book. Armin is his name?"_ **

"_Yeah. I'll introduce you to all my friends someday."_

_**"I can't wait."**_ she smiled.

She was legitimately excited about meting them.

_"The book has descriptions about mountains of sand and a great stretch of salty water call the "ocean"."_

_ **"That sounds amazing. Do you really think this "ocean" is salty?"** _

_"I asked him the same when he first told me about it. He thinks so."_

The world sounded more exciting than she had ever thought. She can only imagine looking upon a great stretch of water or looking below from a mountain of sand.

_**"By the way..."**_ Snow smiled, signing the correct way to sign Mountain, since he spelled it out.

He watched carefully, then mimicked her, giving her a bright smile when he got it right. She nearly swooned, he's too cute sometimes. She and Eren hung out until early evening, there was a curfew on the time he had to be back by. When he stood to leave, she followed him and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks lit up in a lovely red and she soundlessly giggled at his expression. He returned the kiss to her forehead and spoke out loud, speaking carefully so she can read his lips.

"I'll come by tomorrow."

She nodded happily and watched him go until he was no longer visible.

* * *

Eren couldn't stop thinking about Snow. The way her smile always put a smile on his face, the way her blush sent warmth spreading in his chest.

He remembered when she steeled yourself to tell him about her first-hand experience with the titans in Shiganshina. It infuriated and astounded him. People _with_ voices couldn't get help in time, yet her, without a voice to call for help, managed to escape and get to safety. He thanked the Goddesses she made it out.

Strong, yet delicate.

He found himself thinking that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt, especially if it was at the hands of the titans. He wanted to be there for her, to keep her near, to keep her safe—

"Eren." Mikasa's voice snapped him out of his trace. "Your food will get cold."

That's right, he was eating dinner when he slipped into his thoughts, his spoon hovering above his bowl as if to travel to his mouth, but it never completed its journey. He answered her by softly sighing and continuing to eat. He wondered if Snow was having dinner. Maybe she already went to bed, it is kind of late...

"Eren." Mikasa called to him again and he shook his head, trying to empty his thoughts.

He just can't focus! He needs to finish eating, so he can get ready for bed. How is he supposed to help rid the world of titans if he can't even focus on dinner?

"Is it Snow?" Armin asked with a smile.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Eren confessed.

"Eren's got it hard." Sasha teased with a smirk, having overheard the conversation.

Eren pushed his food aside to place his forehead on the table, a hand on the back of his head. He groaned in embarrassment. He can't say anything back because it's true!

"What's the matter, Eren?" Conny joined in, matching Sasha's shit eating smirk with his own. "Can't stop picturing those lips?"

Conny made obnoxiously loud kissey noises his way, making Eren groan again, this time in irritation. Eren lifted his hand as if admitting defeat, but he brought his hand down as if he was going to bop the back of his own head, but stopped short. Then, he took the same hand, stuck out his index finger and moved his hand in a circular motion, then brought it back down.

A one handed version for the sign 'Leave me alone'.

Eren had Snow teach it to him to confuse someone when he wanted to be left alone, namely Jean, since he's the one who's more likely than not bothering him. But he saw it fit to use it on Conny and smirked in victory, when he got silent. Eren forced the smirk down, and lifted his head to continue eating.

"What was that?" Conny asked after a moment of silence.

Instead of answering, Eren calmly got up from his table, took his now empty plate and bowl and walked away to take care of them. Armin and Mikasa had no clue what that sign was. Eren had taught them the few words that he knew, but this was a new one. The two childhood friends hurried to gather their dishes after glancing at each other to catch up to him.

"Eren." Armin called, catching up to him and falling into step. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave me alone." he answered, repeating the sign correctly this time, with both hands.

* * *

Eren came down to see her again the next day as he promised, holding her hand as they both walked along the marketplace. It was a little embarrassing, but she was enjoying herself.

Snow was head over heels with this young man, but this is what she was afraid of. She was afraid of accepting him as her boyfriend because one day, he might not meet her by her favorite tree like he always did. She might get the dreaded news, the news that he was lost to the war for the cause of humanity.

And now, she can't see herself without him—Suddenly, she was stopped by a small tug of her hand, then she was looking up at her boyfriend's worried face as he held her by her shoulders and she was reminded of one of the many reasons why she fell for him. Those pretty emerald, green eyes, she could lose herself in them.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed and she read his lips.

Snow shook her head and looked away. She didn't mean to worry him.

_"Snow. I promised you I won't leave you behind."_ he signed.

He knows her so well already, he saw right through her!

Eren promised himself that he will eradicate every single Titan from this planet, not only for his mother, but also for his friends and now for Snow as well. He knows of her fears, especially because of what happened to her father, but he promised her and he _will not_ break his promise.

He took her hands in his and gave her a quick peck on her forehead for reassurance, before pulling her along once more.

She honestly cannot see herself without him.

* * *

"Did you see Snow again today?" Armin questioned him later on in the late evening.

"Yeah."

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine, just worried for me."

Armin nodded in understanding. Titans in and of itself is scary and then you're talking about engaging them in combat. He didn't think he could have a significant other and have them worry for him while he's out. He can't imagine how she feels.

"Will you introduce us to her?" Mikasa spoke up.

"I was thinking about it..." Eren trailed off only to sign the rest of his thought. _"I don't know when."_

"How about next time you visit her." Armin suggested, Mikasa nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess so..."

* * *

_"This is Mikasa." _Eren introduced his adopted sister.

It's been three days since Snow has seen him and Eren had ultimately decided to bring his childhood friends with him. She spotted him walking toward her with two guests in tow and had stood, practically bouncing in excitement and happily beaming at them.

_"And this is Armin."_

_ **"It's so nice to finally meet you! Oh, you didn't tell me how pretty Mikasa was!"** _

She watched as Eren spoke to his friends, then a soft pink creeped onto Mikasa's cheeks. She lifted her red scarf, trying to hide her embarrassment behind it and Snow soundlessly giggled. She was pleasantly surprised when the two friends replied to her in sign language, a "Nice to meet you, too.".

She and Eren spent the day hanging out with Mikasa and Armin, chatting about her relationship with Eren, about Armin's book, even about their experiences outside of the walls and the titans. As a Scout, there was only so much they were allowed to tell her, a civilian, but they tried to answer most of her questions with as much info they were permitted to give. They all went for a walk, had lunch together, and evening seemed to roll by quickly. When it was time for them to leave, the couple said their goodbyes to each other as they usually did, both briefly forgetting his two friends were even there, watching them give each other bashful affection before Eren turned to leave. Snow both blushed when he turned away and she finally remembered they were there, smirking and smiling at the lovey-dovey sight.

_**"Will you come by again?"**_ she asked Mikasa and Armin. _**"Safe and sound?"**_

The two smiled at her. She had a pleasant charm to her that made her feel like she were already part of their inner circle and then she came out with that endearing question. They nodded and Eren added to it further.

_"Of course they will."_ he said._ "We'll all come back in one piece. I promise."_

She smiled, pressing herself against Eren in a hug and he hugged her back, until a word came to his mind and he wondered how to sign it.

_"By the way..."_ he started after he pulled away and had her attention. He proceeded to sign and speak out loud so his friends could hear, smirking. "How do you sign horse face?"

Horse, face? What? Snow tilted your head at him in confusion. What an odd choice of words.

"Eren!" Armin chided him.

Nothing good would come out of learning that and Eren's smirk wasn't helping.

* * *

Eren was fuming. What is it with Conny teasing him about his relationship with his girlfriend?! Sure, Sasha teased him too, but she had admitted that she actually thought it was cute how infatuated he seemed to be and she knew when to stop.

But Conny! Oh, no, he was having too much fun, it seemed! Then, he had the audacity to ask him if it was okay to meet her! Why, so he can tease her, too? The answer is never! Nope!

_"No!"_

"Aw, come on, Eren!"

_"Leave me alone!"_

"I understood that from last time! I promise I'll be nice."

_"I'm busy! Stop talking to me!"_

"Eren!"

The green-eyed Titan shifter had to many things he had to do before the day was over, so he opted to leave Conny behind to move on to the next thing, which Eren found to be to sweep.

"Oi! Wake up, you suicidal bastard!" Jean jabbed the end of the wooden pole of his broom in Eren's side, effectively jerking him awake from staring off into space.

Eren immediately retaliated, using his broom like a sword, out of habit, using his other hand to hold his wounded side. Jean blocked his retaliation, using the wooden pole of his broom with a smirk.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Kirstein?!" Eren angrily grounded out, dipping slightly and still gingerly cradling his side.

"I won't be slowed down by you. If you want to daydream about your girlfriend, do it on your own time!"

"_Hate your horse face so much! Go die!"_ Eren signed, too angry to speak, then walked out of the room to return to his, so he can check for any bruising.

"The fuck? Get back here and use your words, Yeager! Oi!" Eren heard Jean shout after him, but he couldn't find any fucks to give.

* * *

"Kyaa~! She's so cute!" Sasha loudly exclaimed, rushing toward Snow.

Sasha had politely asked to see her and since she, unlike Conny, knew her manners, he agreed to take her with him along with Mikasa and Armin, since they were excited to see her again.

Snow, not expecting a brunette girl to rush at her, jumped high out of her skin.

"Sasha!" Eren chided her as Mikasa sat next to her and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Snow, obviously, couldn't hear her, but her body language and apologetic expression suggested that she hadn't meant to startle her.

_"Are you okay?!"_ Eren was quick to check on her, kneeling to properly make sure.

_**"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."**_ she nodded to both him and Mikasa, who nodded back and stopped rubbing her back, but didn't leave her side. _**"I forgive her, Eren. She didn't mean it."**_

"She forgives you. Be more careful next time!"

"Okay, sorry."

_"This is Sasha Blouse. She's easily excitable."_

She giggled at his explanation, then introduced herself, Eren translating for her since Sasha knew little to no sign language. Since she couldn't sit still, they all decided to take a walk, Sasha happily chatting away, using Eren as translator. The four friends visited a gift shop and food stalls, buying things to eat for lunch later on. Eren recounted the story of how Sasha was known as Potato Girl in their training years and as she protested about telling her that story, Snow laughed. They all reached her favorite tree again after walking around and decided to sit and relax. Eren pulled out a gift he bought for her while she wasn't looking: a pretty, jeweled barrette, the jewel was green and sparkled like his eyes did. Snow were in awe and, smiling in overjoy. She hugged him happily, but pulled back as if she was burned when he winced and stiffened.

Immediately, her mind went to if he was injured the last time he went out. _And you just hurt him! What if he got stitches and you reopened his wound!_ until he settled her down and lifted his shirt to show her a blossomed bruise with a darker, circular center.

_**"What happened?!"**_ she asked.

"Where did you get _that_ from?" Armin also voice his concern.

"Damn horse face! He stabbed me with the end of his broom! Who does that?!" Eren irritable answered both vocally and in sign.

"You and Jean." Sasha shook her head. "Why can't you just get along?"

"He can go die." Eren muttered bitterly.

Snow reached out and gingerly traced the bruise, but damn if she wanted to reach out and trace those abs she saw peeking out. She didn't know exactly how fit he really was! Eren huffed trying to stifle a chuckle before she pulled away. That kind of tickled.

_ **"I'm sorry I hurt you."** _

_"It's OK, you didn't know."_

_**"He kind of sounds like a jerk."**_ she said after a moment of pause.

"Kind of?!" Eren exclaimed aloud while signing.

She started laughing at his face. He looked like he caught a whiff of the smelliest turd and regretted it with all his being.

"Oh, it's funny, is it?" he continued.

_**"Your face!"** _she barely signed as she was trying to laugh behind one of her hands.

"My face? What, you mean this face?" Eren made the same face again and she laughed even harder.

Sasha snorted trying not spit out the lunch she was eating early. Armin also chuckled at his face and Mikasa smiled, seemingly keeping her cool. Eren, himself, startled laughing when Sasha mimicked his face. When Snow finally calmed down, Eren gently took her new gift and clipped it onto her hair. It fit perfectly and it accented her beautifully. He gazed at with adoration and his look made her blush bashfully.

_"I love you."_

_ **"I love you."** _


	5. Everyone and Toddler - Where Is She?

If you would like to read the reader-insert version, please visit me on archiveofourown ID Koyukiy!

A request from Krolina in which a shy girl gets turned into a child via Hange!

I use Snow as the stand-in name. Different story, different person, same name. I hope that makes sense.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Where Is She?

"Where is Snow?"

It was the question of the day. Most of everyone participated some way in looking for her. She was last seen cleaning along with everyone else in the castle until Hange sought her out, thinking she was the perfect candidate for whatever it was she was planning. She was hesitant, but the scientist almost quite literally dragged her away. Everyone knew how much of a handful Hange may be, she might even be stuck with her the rest of the day, so she was assumed to be seen by tomorrow.

But no one had heard hide nor hair about her.

By the time breakfast came around, most of everyone was curious. Snow didn't normally miss breakfast. In fact, she would get and be sad until lunch if she missed it, so that rung a little red bell in her friends. By the time training came around, literally everyone became aware of Snow's disappearance. Some of her friends even took the liberty of using their break time before training started to take a look around and search.

"Where is cadet Snow?" Lieutenant Levi narrowed his eyes as he rounded their newest recruits.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday, sir." Armin volunteered to answer.

"She's been missing since yesterday and you brats didn't say anything?"

"W-Well, Lieutenant Hange had called her yesterday..." Armin continued to be the cadet's willing spokesperson, but had started to get intimidated by Levi's newfound irritation.

"Separate yourselves into groups of two and begin training. When I get back you had better be well into it."

Levi scowled as he walked away. _Of course_ this involved Hange. Why _wouldn't_ it? He searched outside with the captured titans, but didn't find her there. He scoffed in irritation, finding Moblit on his way back inside.

"Oi." he called his attention. "Where did shitty glasses go?"

"Lieutenant!" he saluted. "The Section Commander is visiting Commander Erwin."

Levi quickly made his way to the Commander's office, his irritation steadily growing. He swears that if Hange doesn't know where Snow was...He tossed the doors open forcefully as soon as he could reach them, instantly spotting the standing Commander in front of his desk and the person he was looking for, sitting in a chair in front of said Commander's desk. The glaring man locked eyes with the scientist, who had turned her head toward the doors when it opened.

"Where the hell is my cadet?!" he demanded, but stared dumbfounded at a small child sitting on her lap when he came around. The babe was currently wrapped loosely in a blanket and trying to disappear into Hange's shoulder. She tried (and failed) to sneak a peek at Levi, then quickly went back to Hange, stuffing her face in the crook of her neck when she quickly noticed Levi was staring directly at her.

Instead of verbally asking, Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin after giving the small child a good up and down. Erwin answered him by silently giving his attention back to Hange and Levi followed his lead. Hange nervously smiled.

"Funny story about her..." the scientist nervously laughed, her unoccupied hand rubbing the back of her head. She stopped when Levi sent her another glare. "S-Snow."

Hange nervously called your name, which confused Levi until the small child in her arms responded with a soft, "Noo..."

Levi was dangerously close to strangling this woman. Erwin was certain—judging by the intensity of the anger in Levi's burning eyes—that if the babe wasn't in Hange's arms, he would have jumped the scientist.

"Snow." Levi grounded out between his teeth.

"Nooo..."

Levi clenched his fist and Erwin was sure he was about to shout, but Levi instead closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose. After, he knelt in front of Hange, speaking in a soft tone.

"Snow." he repeated, she softly grunted in response. "Look at me." He waited a moment, but spoke up again when she didn't move, his voice even and still soft. "Now."

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were a bit teary and surprisingly, Levi's eyes softened a bit at her expression. He realized he may have startled her with the force he put behind opening Erwin's office doors.

"Do you know where you are right now?" he questioned. She nodded. "Where?"

"Daddy's room."

Wha—Who the fuck was—Levi whipped his head around to look at Erwin. His Commander had both his palms pressed on his desk, while his eyes screamed, _"Don't look at me, I have no idea what she's talking about."_.

The expression almost made Levi chuckle, but fine. Whatever. "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded again. "The top knight."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why am I "the top knight"?"

"You're the stwongest and you fight fow the castle."

Ok, well, that's not bad logic and this at least confirms that she has the basic idea.

"Do you know who's holding you?"

"Mommy."

Where was she even getting this stuff from?!

"Why don't you let "Daddy" hold you? I have to talk to "Mommy"."

Hange gulped, feeling as though Levi's anger just got worse. She was fearful to get an earful from Erwin, but Levi was much more terrifying. She shot Erwin a pleading glance, she would much rather be scolded by the Commander, but the man ignored her, instead going up to her and carefully scooping Snow, blanket and all, into his arms. She deserved whatever Levi had coming for her for turning one of his more talented soldiers into a toddler. He shifted her so he was carrying her securely, hand under her and the other on her back as Levi gripped Hange's arm and dragged her out of the office, anger back in his eyes.

"L-Levi, I can explain!" Hange tried to hastily explain, but he silenced her by glaring at her once again and he pushed her through the door first, then closed the door behind him with more force than he meant.

Erwin felt the toddler jump, immediately trying to hide her face into his neck, her arms going around his neck. Erwin sighed through his nose.

What exactly was he supposed to do with her now?

He used the hand on her back to rub her back, trying to ease her sudden fright. He sat down after thinking that he can't exactly walk around with Snow in nothing but a small blanket, so he settled for completing some paperwork. She was conveniently pressed against him and was small enough that it was easy for him to look down at what he was doing. Eventually, she shifted—which forced him to pause what he was doing—to sit on his lap and lean against him. He found himself thinking that she must have been an easy child to raise if she was _this_ well-behaved. After another moment, he took a break, leaning back in his chair. He constantly kept a hand on her, even while sitting. He began to absentmindedly stroke her with his thumb as he thought on what was going to happen from here. Was she going to eventually go back to normal, or was she going to have to grow up again naturally? Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling through it. Accident or not...Why does Hange have to add such unnecessary stress?

Snow shifted once more, sitting up on her knees on his lap. She reached up and cupped his cheeks with her small hands, instantly snapping him out of his thinking and giving her his attention. She looked into his eyes with the most innocent orbs he thinks he's ever seen in his life. Thinking about it, most children her age must wear that same innocence, right?

"Evewythin s'ok, Daddy." her voice was high and she spoke a bit slower than she used to. "Mommy will be back soon."

Was she trying console him? Perhaps because he seemed distressed. Did she think it was because he was worried about "Mommy"?

...

Erwin smiled at her. If he ever has a chance to become a father, he wants a child _just like her_.

Levi came back thirty minutes later to report that he made "Mommy" go to town and buy Snow some clothes. Hange had revealed that she had her take some kind of concoction she had made and she wasn't exactly sure of when the effects will wear off, but it will. Both Erwin and Levi were relieved, more Levi than the Commander because the Lieutenant didn't just witness the potency of a pure soul. Levi entered the room to find the toddler and the Commander smiling at each other after all.

Hange returned just in time for dinner and promptly got Snow out of the blanket and into a simple, light pink dress. She also bought her white socks and white shoes, so she didn't have to go around barefoot. She wasn't completely sure if the clothes she bought would fit, but she was extremely relieved that everything she bought did. Snow had complained about her hunger as she dressed her and she had told her that she'll get some food as soon as she's dressed. Erwin couldn't go too far from her without her quickly getting upset and had to reassure her that "Daddy" was just outside the door. Levi, Hange and Erwin quickly learned that Snow was a Daddy's girl and Levi gave the Commander the stink-eye when the man seemed to light up at the idea.

As Snow neared the mess hall and heard chatter, she slipped behind Erwin's leg, trying to conceal herself and forcing him to be aware of how he walked as to not accidentally hurt her. Trying to hide did nothing when she and Erwin entered. It didn't take long for the cadets to notice a little girl clinging to the Commander's leg.

"Sir?" Armin once again spoke up first, his sharp eyes one of the first ones to noticed. "Who's that little girl?"

All eyes suddenly flew to her and she fidgeted in place, now trying to desperately disappear behind his leg. Armin hoped the girl wasn't related to Snow's disappearance, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was. Erwin nodded, silently telling him that he will explain in a moment. He walked to the front where he was easily visible to everyone and began speaking loud and clear.

"Attention!" he called. "An unfortunate accident fell upon one of your fellow soldiers. She was known to be missing up until a couple hours ago when she was brought to my attention." With little effort, he picked you up from behind his leg and cradled you in his arms.

You whined against the surprised stares and hugged into Erwin once again, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Some of her classmates let out surprised gasps. There was no denying that Snow and the little girl looked very alike, even having the same hair and eye color, but the babe was slightly chubbier.

"Snow has associated Lieutenant Hange and I as her parent figures. We will continue to work with her until she returns to normal."

Her friends so desperately wanted to go up to her, but refrained themselves. They wouldn't want to surround the Commander and risk punishment.

Sasha's hand shot up, eager to ask a question. Erwin raised an eyebrow, but let her go ahead.

"Can she speak?"

"She speaks fluently."

Several more hands shot up. Erwin resisted the urge to sigh. He shouldn't have answered the first question.

"Does she know what's going on, sir?" Eren asked.

"She has the basic idea of where she is and what's going on."

"Has she recognized anyone besides associating them as someone else?" Armin spoke up.

"Yes, she referred to Lieutenant Levi as "the strongest knight"."

There was a scattered response of amusement as Erwin stepped down after he heard her mutter, "Hungry, Daddy." He raised his hand.

"Any further questions will be answered after dinner."

He sat next to Hange, who had an extra serving of food after getting his own.

"Come on, Snow, time to eat." she cooed and took her from him.

Erwin sighed in relief. As cute as she was, it was starting to get a bit tiresome having to work around her because she didn't want to let him go.

Even as she was distracted with eating, the only person she talked to besides Erwin and Hange so far was Levi, she shied away from anyone else. Levi believed it was because she worked directly under him, so even if she didn't want to speak with him, she answered him anyway.

"Is it good, Snow?" Petra cooed, but pouted when she tried to hide her face into Hange. "How is that fair?"

"Snow. She asked you a question." Levi said.

"Mm." the toddler nodded. "Yummy."

Petra pouted further, some of her teammates chuckling.

"Who's this?" Levi asked Snow, pointing at Mike next to him.

"Sniff." she answered.

Mike leaned in and sniffed in her direction, which caused her to giggle. Mike cracked a smile. She was cute indeed. It seems that was enough for her to place him in her newly formed inner circle. After she was done eating, Erwin asked Levi if he could gather her friends for any further questions since he was sure she was going to put up a fuss if he left.

"Brats." Levi called as he neared the table. "Come now if you want to speak to her."

Her friends reacted immediately, rushing over to the table and half surrounding her. Her entire field of vision in front of her was suddenly and quickly taken up. She stared up at them curiously.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

"And so small!"

"Hey, she's not trying to hide. You think she recognizes us?"

_"Hi, Snow!"_

The babe cringed at the sudden loud voice and started to tear up.

"Oh no!"

_"Conny!"_ a couple of voices scolded in unison.

"I'm sorry! I thought she would react like she usually did!"

"She's turned into a baby, you can't just shout in her face!"

"Much less expect her to respond positively."

"Idiot. Do you know nothing about children?"

"Snow, I'm sorry, OK? Please don't cry?"

She instead got worse, more tears welling up in her eyes and she let out a loose hiccup. She cuddled into Erwin's side and his eyebrow twitched, one of his hands coming up to rest on her back. It took seven seconds for one of them to make her cry. Not even Levi's rash actions made her cry. He's going to force every one of them away if any of those tears in her eyes falls.

A pleasant tune floated from Krista's lips, the rest of her friends recognizing it as a tune she used to hum when she was upset. She had once said it was something her mother used to do when she was young to help her calm down. Her mood seemed to calm the more she hummed and it got to the point where she was looking at her, her teary eyes quickly becoming a thing of the past. The babe sniffed as Krista stopped, now that her mood has improved enough that she was certain she wasn't going to cry.

"Oh! Good thinking, Krista!" Hange congratulated, a bit softer now to avoid making Snow upset again. The rest of her cadets friends followed her example.

"It was a tune she taught me. She used to hum it when she was upset."

"Pwetty humming, Angel." she spoke up and Krista blushed.

"Kyaa~ Her voice is so cute!" Sasha cooed.

"Wait. Is she going to be sleeping with you, Commander?" Jean questioned. She seemed very attached to him.

"No." Erwin answered quickly. "Hange will be sharing her quarters with her."

"I wonder if she'll let us hold her?"

"Would you mind, sir?"

Erwin quickly scooped her up and gently sat her on the table, finding it effective, as it seems she tended to cling when she didn't want to move. If he removed her quickly, however, she wouldn't have time to react and cling. She stared at her friends once again, locking eyes with Krista. She raised her hands at her, wishing for her to quickly pick her up. She would much rather be in _somebody's_ arms with so many people staring at her. She cooed, beaming at her as she picked her up. She hugged her immediately, a habit she developed in her training years. She would always hug her friends, especially Jean or Eren, as it always seemed to get them to stop arguing with each other.

"Ooh, me next!" Sasha bounced in excitement and stood in front of Krista.

Snow took a moment to notice Sasha wanted a hug next, but when she did, she gladly let Sasha take her from Krista and she wasted no time in hugging her, too. Sasha proceeded to press her cheek into hers and move her face to nuzzle, but Snow whined in discomfort, uttering the first actual name since her transformation.

"Sasha~" she clearly whined.

It was something she's always had a problem with. Every time Sasha returned her hug, she had always nuzzled her face and she would always verbally protest.

"I can't help it, you're just so cute!" she said and tried to nuzzle again, but Snow pushed her face and tried to wiggled away.

"Noo!"

She were upset yet again and Erwin had a weird itching on his fingers to take her away. What was wrong with him?

"For Goddesses' sake, Sasha!" Eren snatched the babe out of Sasha's arms. "Can't you see she's uncomfortable?!"

"Eren~" Now was Sasha's turn to whine. She didn't want to let her go just yet.

Snow reached up and held Eren's cheeks so he would look at her.

"It's OK." she said. Well, if he was irritated before, he wasn't now.

A look of recollection flashed on her face and her eyes searched the rest of her friends until she locked eyes with Jean. She reached a hand out and flexed her tiny fingers at him, beckoning him over. When he did and leaned in so she could reach his face like she wanted, she put a hand on his cheek and kept another hand on one of Eren's. She took a moment to look between them.

"No fighting."

They slightly flushed. It was clear as day she were still looking out for them, even in this form.

"We're not fighting!" Jean said.

"Geez, Snow..." Eren said.

It amused her friends greatly, a couple of them chuckling at them. Suddenly, Snow whined, rubbing her eyes sleepily and that sent Erwin over the edge.

"That's enough." he commanded calmly, standing from his seat.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime~" Hange sang, asking Eren to pass the toddler over.

Before Hange walked away with her, however, Mikasa reached over and stroked Snow's head, muttering a soft, "Sleep well."

She caught one of her fingers before she fully retreated her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Good night, 'Kasa."

An endearing nickname she gave her that Mikasa had grown to like. Snow was the only person to call her that and to hear her say it, even in this state, made her send her a caring smile. The rest of her friends sent her verbal good night's and sweet dreams and she waved as Hange walked out of mess hall, following behind Erwin.

"How long did you say she would stay in this form?" Erwin wanted to remind himself.

"I believe it should last about a week. Perhaps a little under."

That's a problem. That's far too long a time for his mental health when it comes to you.

When Hange started to part from Erwin, even in her drowsy state, the babe whined about being separated from Erwin. She's seriously not good for his mental health. As a Commander, she can't sleep beside him, it's not professional, but as a stand-in father...

He can't seriously be getting into this.

The tears in her eyes slid down her chubby cheeks and without a thought, Erwin plucked her from Hange's arms and cradled her to his chest, in which she buried her face into. For a moment, both he and Hange stood in awkward silence, unsure of what to do.

Hange was supposed to take her to her room, but he just took her.

And Erwin reacted without thinking. What was he supposed to do now?

"...I suppose, she can sleep with me tonight."

Hange inwardly snickered. Snow's tears was all it took?

What a doting father...


	6. Persocom Levi - Proud To Have You

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version. For these imagines, I will be using the same name, Snow, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Proud To Have You

Tokyo. Where the best schools in Japan were. Snow moved from her small town in south Japan to study in Tokyo and she was also thinking of getting herself one of those Persocoms she's heard so much about: how they were extremely handy to have around. Before she moved, she made sure she had enough money for her travel, as she had already taken care of everything for her apartment, including luggage and expenses, and for a new persocom. Snow figured it would indeed be helpful. She would be busy with looking for a job and going to school. She might need some help with the apartment in general, be it simple chores or even having a good balanced meal after being too tired to do it herself.

And so, the first thing she did was find her nice, affordable little complex; a little place in a building named Gub Jogasaki, met the nice landlady, Chitose Hibiya-san, checked if everything was in order in her apartment, and left the building once more, to scout the area, find her school and also get herself her new housemate.

Persocoms don't have many of the expenses that humans do, like food expenses for example, so it shouldn't be too hard to manage...right?

Snow found the persocom store she passed while finding her apartment and after browsing the persocoms in the windows, she stepped inside. They were impressive, extremely so; as well as expensive and she saved just enough. She started getting giddy just thinking about how he/she will react to one thing or another.

"Can I help you today?"

Snow turned and saw a worker of the store, a smiling older man with thinning dark hair.

"Um...Well, I came with one thing in mind." she said, looking around, knowing that he would know what she was talking about.

He let out a small, hearty laugh.

"What are you looking for? There are mini models: mobile models, full models..."

"Wow. I didn't know there were so many to choose from..." she said thoughtfully. "I guess I was thinking about a life sized one..."

She continued to browse through some more of the models the store had sitting on their own pedestals as she spoke.

That's when she saw him. Sitting peacefully between two female persocoms was the most beautiful male she's ever seen. Ebony black locks shaped with an undercut style and pale, smooth skin. He was a bit short though. Even with him sitting, she could tell, but he was extremely handsome.

"Ah, interested in him?" the worker saw her staring and she felt herself blush slightly. "I have to warn you: this is one of our newest custom models we have taken in, but he's been returned several times now."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Apparently, he has a bad attitude. I tried fixing his personality and even reset his software. But after all that, he was returned once more. Honestly speaking, I was about to take him off the shelf—"

"No way!" she interrupted him. "You can't do that to him!"

"Relax, little lady! He's just a persocom. I promise you in the future there'll be an even newer model looking just like him." he chuckled a bit.

"I'll take him."

"Even after learning about his personality, huh?"

"I don't care about that." she shook her head.

"You're the first!" the worker laughed a bit. "I'll ring him up for you then."

Snow smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

In her apartment, she sat in front of her new persocom, who she had facing her, slightly hunched with his eyes closed and head slightly hung. She read the manual on how to turn him on and what to expect right after. How exciting! She was getting giddy again. Quickly, she dropped the manual and felt behind his earpiece for the switch—which wasn't behind his ear, but was actually in his mouth, she had a very hard time trouble finding it, the switch was _really_ hidden, so she searched everywhere—finally clicked it and straightened up, waiting.

Immediately, the soft sounds of a computer turning on came out of him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, straightened completely and lifted his head to look directly at her, blinking. His eyes were a beautiful steel blue and the corners of his lips curved slightly. A smile so small, she almost didn't catch it.

"Nice to meet you. Tell me your name."

His voice was wonderfully deep and he spoke smoothly.

"Oh. I'm Snow."

"I assume Miss Snow is my new master."

"Yes." she smiled, beaming. "But, hold on, you don't need to be so formal with me. Call me Snow and don't you think of adding an honorific either."

"Understood. Input a name for me, Snow."

"A name?"

Crap. She were so excited about getting him home, that she hadn't decided on a name yet. She paused to think, humming, but she didn't want him to wait for too long.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "I will name she "Levi"."

"Understood. Inputting name."

"It's nice to meet you, Levi!" she bowed, giggling.

"Yes, likewise." he also bowed.

He was perfect. She had no idea what that shopkeeper was talking about. He's not even rude, let alone having a bad attitude. After answering more questions about herself so Levi can get more of a feel for her, then organizing her apartment a little more after Levi finished, she left the building again, this time a short male persocom falling into step with her.

"My!"

Snow saw the landlady sweeping out front and she greeted her as she passed her, until she noticed the new face.

"Oh, I just got him. This is my new persocom, Levi."

"Such a handsome persocom! It's nice to meet you."

He stayed silent and let his bowing do the talking for him.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a job. It's better to do this as soon as possible. I'll be seeing you, Hibiya-san!"

"Take care of yourself!" she waved after her.

* * *

"I should have made a list of the hiring shops when I pasted by earlier..." she muttered out loud, but mostly to herself.

"There is a shop hiring nearby." Levi spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Really?! Where?!"

"It will take approximately 5 minutes to arrive to your destination. Turn here."

"Okay."

She noticed his facial expression rarely deviated from a stoic, bored expression. She thought it a bit strange, but kept her thoughts to herself thinking that it's not a big deal.

She were proud to have him as her first persocom.

"We have arrived."

His voice pulled her out of her thinking state. She looked up at the sign, noticing it's a ramen restaurant.

"Excuse me." she walked up to an employee once inside. "May I speak with your hiring manager?"

She was told to wait and within a few minutes, a well-aged man walked out. When hiring came up, he told her he had already filled in the position. She thanked him and walked out a bit disheartened.

"That's one down." she sighed and turned to Levi. "By the way, how did you know about that hiring spot?"

"I did an internet search."

"Are you serious? That was almost instantaneous! You're amazing!"

Levi turned his head from her and scoffed a small "Tsk.". _He's embarrassed?_ She giggled at him, thinking how cute it was.

"So! Is anyone else hiring?"

Without a word, Levi started walking, leading her to the next spot. That one was also filled in and she sighed again when she walked out. She perked herself up exclaiming, "No big deal. We've only tried two places so far. On to the next one!"

Both walked for the rest of the day, going to business after business, each with unyielding results. Snow decided to stop by a little cafe close to the last disappointing find for a little rest and ordered a small drink since she was feeling parched. The sun was now starting to set.

"This is harder than I thought." she sighed for the umpteenth time. "But I can't give up now! I will find a nice job!"

"...You're loud." Levi said with a low voice.

"Oh! Sorry..." she hushed herself, a soft, rosy color rising to her cheeks.

"...How can you do that?" Levi spoke after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You came out of every establishment we've visited disappointed." Levi elaborated.

"Oh, well this is important. I need an income if I want to stay in Tokyo."

Levi opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a cute, small waitress wearing a french maid outfit. Her hair was shiny blonde and her eyes were a pretty blue.

"Here's your drink, My Lady. Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Thank you. Actually, do you know if you're hiring by any chance?"

"Miss Manager stepped out for a little while. She should be back soon if you want to speak with her."

"Thanks. I'll wait, then."

The waitress bowed and walked away.

She was just finishing up her drink when a pretty, red-headed woman looking like she was in her early 20's walked up to her table. She also wore a french maid outfit, and it fit her nicely.

"Hello, I am Petra, the manager of this cafe." she bowed. "I was told you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh, ah, yes!" she stuttered as she quickly stood. "I was just wondering if you had any positions open by chance?"

Petra eased into a soft apologetic look on her face. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh..." she let her head fall slightly. "Well, thank you for coming out to meet me anyway."

"No problem at all. I hope the best for you."

"Thanks."

She ended up staying and ordering a little something to eat with a refill of her drink. Levi had put an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. In the middle of her meal, she thought she heard a little bit of a ruckus coming from the swinging door with a sign that read, "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

"Wonder what that was..." she talked out loud to herself.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home soon." Levi effectively waved away her mild curiosity with his words.

"You're right. I'll have to keep looking for jobs tomorrow." she said while raising her hand to get the attention of the nearest maid.

Which happened to be Petra the manager. She quickly came over, slightly flustered.

"Yes, M'lady?" she felt ever-so-slightly important every time that was said to her.

"Could I get the check please?"

"Certainly. Give me a moment."

And she walked away. She immediately realized Petra acted slightly different and she looked to her persocom to confirm it. Levi merely dismissed her growing curiosity with a small shake of his head. To distract herself, she went into her purse to ready her wallet so she can quickly pay and get home before it gets too dark. Petra came back a couple minutes later.

"Before I give you the check..." she started. Snow noticed Levi raise an eyebrow and a hint of impatience seemed to rise in his eyes. "I was wondering if you were still interested in working here?" her voice rose an octave at the end of her sentence with a small sentience of hope.

That same hope lit up her face, and with a small smile she muttered, "You're not joking, right?"

"Well, one of my workers had a little bit of an accident early on, you see. She said that she was fine, but it seems that she made her injury worse..."

"I am!" she interrupted her, too excited to wait any longer. She quieted her voice, seeing a small surprised expression on Petra's face and she realized she was a bit loud. "Still interested..."

"Perfect!" Petra's face quickly changed to one of overjoy. "If you would please follow me?"

"Oh wait..." Snow said as she stood up. Feeling her wallet in her hands made she suddenly remember. "What about my bill...?"

"Oh, you can have your meal for free, for helping us on such short notice." Petra smiled.

"Really?!" she said as she followed her, with Levi following close behind her. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem at all, dear! It's the least I can do. Oh..."

She followed her into the swinging "EMPLOYEES ONLY" door and into the locker room in the back until Petra paused when she saw Levi standing beside her.

"Oh! Please don't worry. This is Levi, my Persocom."

"Ah, I see! He's very handsome, isn't he? Sorry, I've been holding that in for a while now!" a blush appeared on her face.

"Yes, he is!" she giggled along with her.

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes by looking to the side, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Now then," Petra quickly snapped back into business. "Tell me your size, so I can get you a uniform."

She told her and Petra quickly went into the closet and pulled one out a maid dress that was folded neatly in a box, still in its own plastic.

"There we are! Here, try this on and let me know how it fits. I will be waiting right outside this door. I want to give myself the element of surprise~"

"Okay! Thanks again!"

"Oh, no, dear, _thank you!_" Petra cheerfully replied and headed for the door until she noticed Levi hasn't moved from Snow's side. "Levi, honey...You mustn't watch a lady undress. Come, come." she softly ushered him out with her and closed the door.

Snow haven't thought of that. She and Levi are going to be living in the same apartment. It's such a small, little place and it's not like there's another room she can go into to change. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of it. She knew he's her persocom, but she can't help but get a little flustered about it. He's still male, after all.

When she finished getting dressed, she called out to Petra to come in.

"My goodness, you look like a little doll, you're so cute!" Petra exclaimed as she put a hand on her own cheek. "Levi, look, what do you think?"

She felt embarrassed and she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"It suits you well." he replied, nodding a bit in agreement.

"Th-Thanks..." she genuinely meant it as she gave them a timid smile.

"How does it feel?" Petra asked.

"It fits pretty well, actually..."

"No need to be so shy, dear! You're going to be working in that same uniform after all!"

"R-Right!"

Petra giggled at her once more before signaling her to follow her. She led her to the kitchen where she met three girls. Annie, a blonde girl with a stern face, who was working on a customer's order. She paused occasionally to look at the girl who was sitting to her right, a worried expression in her eyes. She immediately noticed the injured girl who was a brunette, her hair in a pony tail. She was trying her hardest to not cry, with tears in her eyes and letting out small whimpers as a girl with ebony hair, that went down to just below her shoulders, tied her ankle with a bandage wrap. She muttered a soft encouragement as she worked, "Be strong, Sasha, I'm almost finished."

This girl, which Snow learned was named Mikasa, suspiciously seemed as stoic as Levi. The small difference was hers was stoic, emotionless; his was stoic, bored. She also the learned the name of the small, blonde girl that served her earlier; Historia.

Petra said the only thing he was going to be doing was cleaning up tables and wiping them down after customers. That seemed easy enough. Having had a job before, she was quick and efficient and if a customer called her, she was calm and knew exactly how to handle it. Plus, Petra gave her a quick run-down on how to greet guests and told her how someone will always be near until she got the hang of things. She worked for two hours until it was time to close down. She hadn't realized, but it was actually quite late.

"Thank you so much for your help! Oh, I can't tell you enough!" Petra hugged her, catching her off guard in the locker room while everyone, including she, were getting changed to go home.

Snow let out a cute yelp when she suddenly hugged her exclaiming, "You startled me!"

"Was that you?" a girl she met in the middle of her shift, Mina, asked.

"Ah? W-Well..." she stuttered feeling self-conscious.

"That was adorable!" Mina continued.

She felt her cheeks get hot for the fourth time today. She's really going to have to get used to everyone calling her cute and adorable. She heard a sudden knock on the door and Levi's voice floated through it immediately after.

"Are you ready to go home, Snow?"

"Yeah!" she called back. "Just a minute!" she turned back to Petra after she quickly finished changing and bowed. "Thank you so much for hiring me!"

"No, thank you for covering for Sasha, sweety!" she smiled. "Now, you'd better go. Levi seems to be getting impatient." she giggled.

"Of course! Oh and good work everyone! Thank you for helping me!"

Scattered responses of no problem's, sure's, and thank you for your help's were called after her as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Beside the doorway, she spotted Levi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When he saw her, he looked like he wanted to say something, but instead pushed himself off the wall and headed for the exit in silence. She sent him a confused expression that he missed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as they exited the building.

"No."

"It looked like you wanted to tell me something back there."

He shrugged nonchalantly, effectively answering her without actually answering. She decided to leave the conversation alone until they got home.

* * *

Snow took off her shoes with a tired sigh as Levi closed the door behind her. Immediately, she got herself into more comfortable home wear—after she made Levi turn around, of course—then she took a seat at the small table she had settled in the middle of the room. Levi sat across from her, waiting for her to tell him anything else she wanted him to do. After a moment, she looked him straight in the eyes with a determined expression mixed with a sprinkle of worry.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." he repeated himself.

"If I did something to upset you, you should tell me, so I can fix it."

"You're perfect the way you are."

The answer caught her off-guard and she felt her face heat up for the fifth time today.

"Th-Then..." she took a moment to collect herself. "Tell me what it was you were going to say earlier."

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you it was nothing."

This is going nowhere fast.

"Levi, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me how you're feeling! Won't you please be honest with me?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes!" she exasperated.

"...You're not going to like it. This is your only to chance to back out."

That's a strange thing to say. She felt like she were forgetting something. "Give me your best shot."

Levi hesitated as he looked down at the table, as if collecting himself and he scowled slightly. She felt like she heard a soft hum of electricity, but it's so low that she' started to think she was hearing things. Levi suddenly looked up at her and spoke with a calm voice while looking her straight in the eyes.

"You took too god damn long."

Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?

"I waited for you for fifteen minutes. Who the hell takes that long to change? Did you forget where you put your clothes?"

_"Apparently, he has a bad attitude."_ So _that's_ what he meant.

"It was getting late before we started walking home. That idiotic manager couldn't wait until tomorrow to give you the job?!"

"One of her workers were down..."

"I don't give a rat's ass! This is Tokyo, it's dangerous to be walking home at night! What would have happened if you didn't pick me up?!"

He scowled at her expectantly with knitted eyebrows and an intense look in his eyes. She were quite shocked; so this is the "bad attitude"! But Levi was holding this all in. It was only after she pushed him and gave him permission that he let everything out all at once.

"W-Well...If I still found that cafe, I probably would have..."

Oh.

"_That's _what's wrong."

He's worried about her.

"You want me to be honest..." he looked away, his scowl deepening. "Then you'll take me back to that shop once you've had enough."

Wait, wait, what?!

"Who said I would do that?!"

_Oh._

"Don't act like that old geezer didn't already tell you!" It sounded like his voice shook for a second. "You're not my first owner!"

_He's scared._

Snow stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"_That's_ what the fuck is wrong! I'm not going to change just because someone doesn't like how I speak!"

Her body moved on it's own, clinging to him like as if his life depended on it. He remembers he was abandoned. What a terrible thing to do. She couldn't even imagine how he's feeling, but it made her want to cry all the same. She took him by his shoulders, making him lean on her and she softly placed a gentle hand on the back of his head, his surprise making him turn his head to look at her with wide eyes. She eased him into leaning in further, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Then she spoke, keeping her voice low for fear of her voice cracking.

"That's horrible." the girl began, suddenly aware that her attempt to keep herself from crying had her shaking. "He told me everything. He was even thinking of taking you off the shelf. Who knew what was going to happen to you after that! But I chose you anyway."

Levi was tense for a while, but as she spoke, she felt his body relax against her a little at a time.

"Out of all the others and even after hearing about you, I could have picked anyone else...But _you_ were the one I wanted, so I think you're going to have to deal with me for much longer. Don't change for me, I like you just the way you are."

She felt his head settle into the crook of her neck as she muttered, "I won't let anyone else have you. I'm proud to have you as my persocom."

The room settled into a comfortable silence and a moment later she felt him nod against her neck. She smiled, having no doubt in her mind that she made good on her choice of persocom.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, breaking their nice moment.

"Um, excuse me!" a hesitant male voice floated in through the door. "I heard loud voices, so I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Neighbors! She almost forgot she had those! Levi carefully pushed off of her and she eased herself off the floor while saying, "Coming!". Quickly, she straightened herself up, then opened the door to greet her sudden guest.

She was met with a handsome man who had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He has dark tan skin and is pretty tall, especially compared to her. His hair is parted on the right side and does a little up and over. He wore a white t-shirt and sweatpants as well as a small, gentle smile. A small rosy color rose to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for troubling you at this hour." he bowed his head slightly and scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"No, I'm sorry about all the ruckus!" she immediately replied, raising her hands and waving them a little. "We weren't arguing, but it did get out of hand a little. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It got so quiet all of a sudden, I got a bit worried."

"Real sorry..." she bowed.

"No, no really!" his smile broadened. "You're the new neighbor, right? My name is Hideki Motosuwa."

"Chii..."

"And this is Chii, my persocom!" he added with a small chuckle as he slightly maneuvered so Chii was more easily visible.

"Wow, she's so cute!" she blurted out and she could have sworn she heard Levi smack his forehead from somewhere behind her. She felt his presence ease closer as she shook her head and tried introducing herself again with a small bow of her head. "And this is my persocom, Levi." She put a tiny emphasis on 'my' and Levi gave a small bow of his head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too!" Hideki returned, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Chii repeated, her speech a tad slower as if learning.

Hideki smiled proudly at her and put a hand on her head. She returned his smile with her own.

"Nice to meet you!" A hidden small, high pitched voice called out.

"Oh, right! And this is Sumomo." Hideki said as a tiny persocom emerged from behind Chii's hair.

"Nice to meet you? She's so small! How cute! You have two persocoms?!"

"Oh, she's not mine. I'm holding her for my friend."

"I see. Anyhow, we're both ok. Ah! Would you like to come in?" she suddenly remembered the rest of her manners.

"I would love to, but maybe tomorrow. It's kind of late and I have school..."

"Oh, of course." she smiled, then the word "school" clicked in her mind and she gasped. "School!"

Her sudden outburst startled Hideki, Chii and Sumomo, even Levi jumped ever-so-slightly. She had completely forgotten about school.

"I have to get to bed, too!"

"Then, I'll leave you to it. Have a good night!" Hideki said with a final small bow of his head.

"Have a good night." Chii and Sumomo repeated beside him.

"You, as well!" and she closed the door when he turned and started leaving.

Immediately, she started pulling the small table to a corner of the room as quietly as she can and instructed Levi to get the futon as she did that. She helped him get it ready and wait...

He's going to have to share the futon with her. He doesn't have any sleepwear either, does he? Crap, she didn't think this persocom thing the whole way through! She should have gotten him some sleepwear at the very least! Oh, wait, but she's're short on money. It's the whole reason she went job hunting in the first place!

"Oi, idiot, I'm talking to you."

_Did he just call you an idiot?_

"What was that for?" she pouted at him for the insult.

"You kept changing your face and moving around like one, I thought it was fitting." he crossed his arms.

Old habits die hard. She _has_ to work on that.

"It's just...I realized that you don't have anything to sleep in...and that you're probably going to have to share my futon..."

"Where _else_ am I going to sleep?"

Figures he would say that. Ok, she can handle that, but she doesn't want the poor guy to sleep in the same clothes she got him in. Who knows how long he's had that same shirt and pants on.

"I _might_ have something for you to sleep in..." He's small enough, but she kept that part to herself.

Levi was silent as she searched in the box that had her clothes, which she hadn't unboxed yet. There's got to be _something_ in here. _Ah-ha!_

"Good thing I brought this! If this doesn't fit you, then I don't know _what_ we're going to do. Try these on!"

She passed him a shirt of her brother's that she liked to wear as sleepwear and a pair of one-sized pajama pants with the string in case it needed to be readjusted. She turned for his privacy and turned back around once she didn't hear anymore of his shuffling around.

"Is it too tight?"

"It's fine."

_**Victory**_!

"Well, that settles it! Tomorrow after school, we're going clothes shopping. Although, we might have to go cheap. I don't have a lot of money left, but I do have my grocery money..."

"Don't even think about it." Levi deadpanned when he heard that last mutter.

"Huh?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright!" she chuckled as she settled in.

Shortly after, Levi turned off the light and settled in behind her, his back against hers. She felt herself stiffen.

"...Good night." she almost didn't hear Levi whisper.

"Good night, Levi." she smiled and relaxed, if just a little.

* * *

Snow awoke to the sun hitting her face. She has _got_ to get her curtains set up. As she moved to get up, her back hit something and she jumped out of her skin, letting out a little yelp.

Oh, right, Levi slept next to her. She's going to have to get used to that. Levi opened his eyes when she got up to get ready for the day. Her internal clock woke her up right on the time she was supposed to, with enough time to get ready and get to her cram school. She quickly washed up and got dressed, while Levi folded her futon and put it away, also putting the small table back in the center of the room as his owner had it last night.

"I'll come by to pick you up after class, so I can get you some clothes." she spoke to Levi as she put on her shoes. He stood up from the table to stand in front of her at the door.

"Forget about it." Levi deadpanned.

"What? Why? You need better clothes than the ones you have now."

"The money you have is for you to eat. You need the money more than I do. I can make due with what I have."

That's sweet, it seems he's looking out for her. It also looks like he's back to being polite, too.

"That's all right. I have a job now and my first paycheck isn't too far away. Plus, you're acting like I'm going to blow it all off. I know exactly how much I'm going to spend, so don't sweat it." she flashed him a smile, but instead of understanding or nodding his head, he flashed her an irritated glare.

"Are you seriously idiot enough to not understand the words that came out of my mouth?"

She spoke too soon about him going back to being polite.

"_Do not_ spend your grocery money on me. You want to buy me clothes so badly, wait for that paycheck from that dumbass manager."

"But Levi—"

"Get it through that thick skull of yours!" he spoke evenly without raising his voice, but his words had a mean bite to them.

"You're impossible." she pouted at him and sighed. "Fine. I guess I have no choice."

"Good." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have work later on. Will you pick me up tonight?"

"Who else is going to do it?"

"Thanks." she smiled at him again. "See you later!"

With that, she closed the door and hurried on her way. Levi sighed to himself, wondering how she managed to get someone like him. Holding it in didn't work, maybe he should work on actually being nicer. He turned around to look at the sorry excuse she called an apartment.

She had her dresser resting against the wall to the right of the sliding door closet and had her small flat screen T.V. sitting on top of it. Some boxes sat in front of the closet door, not having time to put them into the closet.

At least she had it as neat as she could possibly have it. With that thought, he decided to work on emptying those boxes for her to keep himself occupied. If there's something she want in a specific place, he figured she'll just move it herself.

Seeing her neighbor Motosuwa in her class was a pleasant surprise. She was happy there was _someone_ she knew, since she was nervous about being all alone.

"Motosuwa-san!"

"Snow-san? Hello, I didn't know you were attending here!"

"I need these classes for college." she nodded. "I was planning on enrolling next year. You're a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, likewise."

"Is this seat taken?" she pointed to the seat in front of him.

"No, go ahead!"

"Thank you."

"Do you have everything settled for classes?"

"I think I do. If I get stuck on anything, would you mind...?" she suddenly got shy, unable to finish her sentence.

"Sure! I don't mind at all!"

She beamed at him, but was interrupted when a female voice rang out in the classroom.

"Alright, everyone!" a pretty woman with black hair stood in front of the class.

Class started promptly, her having to scramble to pull out her English book.

* * *

Levi stood in the balcony, gathering some sunlight to charge himself. He finished organizing and tidying Snow's humble little apartment long ago. He would have started on a meal as well, but since she hasn't gone shopping yet, there was nothing to cook. When the jingle for full batteries rang, he walked back inside, closing the glass behind him. Suddenly, he heard her familiar voice faintly float by in the hallway, her voice accompanied by who Levi recognized as the neighbor's voice.

"Thank you so much, Motosuwa-san."

"It's no problem at all. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll remember that." Levi can see his owner's silhouette as her voice sounded clearly on the other side of the door. "Thanks again."

He stood up to greet her at the door as she opened it. He was greeted by her smile as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you, Levi. Glad to be back..."

She stared at her apartment in surprise.

The boxes disappeared. Her futon was placed neatly against the wall under the window, which now had curtains. Her game system was hooked up to the T.V, laying next to the T.V itself and the controller rested on top of her system. Levi constructed her new mini bookshelf, standing it comfortably near the door way. On the counter near the sink sat her bathroom necessities like bath soap and toothbrush in a blue, square plastic container she bought to carry her items to the nearest bath house. Which reminds her; she need to locate said bath house. She'll ask Motosuwa later. There also wasn't a speck of dust to be seen.

It's like she walked into someone else's apartment!

"Wow." she breathed out. "You did all this?"

"No. Someone broke into our apartment and did it." Levi sarcastically replied, crossing his arms.

Only the second day living with her persocom and she's already used to his sass and "bad attitude".

"You really are amazing, Levi."

"...You're easily impressed."

Haha, nope! He can't fool her, she saw that! He liked the praise! She giggled at him, a wide smile on her face and she thanked him again while she sat down at her table, setting her bag next to her.

She has some time before work so she decided to work a little on her English studies. She followed the class pretty well, but there were still some words she didn't get.

"I have got to get a Japanese to English book when I get the chance..." she muttered to herself.

Levi, who was sitting beside her, looked over her work and quickly found the word she was struggling on.

"Converse, verb: engage in conversation. Noun: conversation."

"Oh!" That's right! She keeps momentarily forgetting that Levi is a persocom. "What about this word?"

Every word she pointed to, he translated and she managed to get most of her work down, before it was time to get to her job.

"I'll see you at work, then?" she said after she washed up and changed.

"Take care of yourself." Levi replied.

"I will." she smiled and out the door she went.

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Levi!" Petra beamed at him while he waited for Snow to get changed.

He bowed his head in silent greeting, but even that simple action had her squealing internally. It was easy to tell she was nearly about to burst.

_Women_. He so badly wanted to roll his eyes, but kept the rude gesture back.

"Levi." Snow called, finally emerging from the dressing room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He stayed silent and nodded, walking with his owner after she wished everyone a good night. The walk back to her humble little apartment was quiet, but comfortable. Levi's sass wasn't something that bothered her. After his confession, their relationship has grown closer, it was obvious by his sass. It's what made him special.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Snow was proud to have Levi as her persocom.

Levi walked beside her with confidence, instead of simply following her around like he was doing before. He knows she picked him, but honestly, what were the odds that she picked him up just before the old geezer scrapped him? Sure, she was easily impressed, loud at inappropriate times, a major dork, a fool for putting others before herself, a kind person, a caring owner...

He wouldn't trade Snow for the world.

Levi was proud to have her as his owner.


	7. Everyone and Toddler part 2 - Fever

Krolina requested a continuation of shy!reader in which 3 year old Reader gets a fever!

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version and if you want to read it before it is posted here! ID Koyukiy! For these imagines, I will be using the same name, Snow, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Fever

It's been a week now, since Hange accidentally turned Snow into a three year old. She had predicted that by the week, she would turn back into the fifteen year old, abled soldier that she was before Hange came around, but Snow had yet to turn back. Much worse, she had started acting a bit strange, which had both Hange _and_ Erwin concerned. Erwin was paying special attention to her since she stuck to him more than she stuck to Hange. Lucky for him, the most he had to do lately was paperwork, since there wasn't any scouting scheduled lately, only mild planning.

Hange had informed him that because Snow was young and technically still growing, she needed to eat more often than everyone else did. Thankfully, she wasn't a big eater as a three year old, so Hange or Erwin would usually take her to get little meals when she was feeling hungry or Hange would feed her a bottle of milk, the bottle she got from Mike, who had picked it up, thinking it would come in handy. What's been concerning the toddler's stand-in parents the most is her loss in appetite. It wasn't normal to her week long feeding pattern.

Snow walked hand-in-hand with Erwin to the mess hall to get her a little something to eat, despite the fact that she had told him she wasn't hungry when he asked her about lunch prior. It hasn't been too long since she ate, but with her loss in appetite, he wanted to get a little something more into her stomach. Erwin always had to slow his stride because she couldn't keep up with his normal pace, but today the babe seemed more sluggish than normal. She wasn't feeling good, that much was certain, but the last time he and Hange checked her, she weren't ill. Erwin didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with her.

"Daddy..." Snow called in a pained tone, walking even slower.

He looked down at her and her complexion seemed paler than usual. He stopped in his tracks and knelt down, putting a hand on her forehead.

...Damn it, damn it all!

Erwin quickly scooped her up and hastened his walk. He has to get some cold water into her.

A fever. How did he not notice sooner? She was usually so cheerful, especially when she was around her inner circle of friends. He suspected something was wrong. He should have been more careful with her!

"Here. Drink." Erwin put a cup filled with water to her mouth and she obediently drank.

The water was so refreshing she went in for seconds after she caught her breath from the first drink. Erwin found a clean rag—which he assumed belonged to Levi, he'll return it sometime later on—when he shifted her to hold her like an infant, wet the rag with cold water, wrung it out as best he could with one hand, then placed in on her forehead as he made his way back to his bedroom. It hasn't been too long since she ate and she now had some water, so what she needed was rest.

He lay her on his bed, covering her with a blanket and now she realized that she was feeling cold and tired, so she buried herself further into the blanket. Erwin sat next her, thinking about what he needs to do to keep her temperature down. He should bring up a bowl with cool water in it. If he wipes her down with cool water, that should help with her fever. Snow had started to fall asleep as he was thinking, so he waited until she was fully asleep to get up and get everything ready so she wouldn't fuss about him being absent.

"Snow's sick?!"

"I'm afraid so." Hange responded.

The 104th had noticed she hasn't been running around today, like she had been for the past week and they also haven't seen her inside. When they spotted Hange and Snow wasn't with her, they didn't think of it as a big deal since she was more attached to Erwin, but they haven't seen much of the Commander either, so they decided to ask.

"Erwin is taking care of her as we speak." Hange added. "I was just on my way to check up on them."

"May we come with you, Lieutenant?" Mikasa spoke up.

Having become close friends with Snow in camp, she wanted to check on her. She has never seen her sick, not even that time in camp when everyone seemed to be catching a cold, she had seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm not sure if the Commander will let you. Let me talk to him and I'll let you know."

A bit saddened, Mikasa nodded and watched Hange go on her way. When Mikasa turned, most of Snow's other friends were behind her, now muttering about how bad they feel to hear she was sick. At least she wasn't the only one worried.

"We should get her gifts. If we don't get to see her, she could at least receive some "get well" gifts." the ever kindhearted Krista had suggested.

"We could go to town tomorrow and pick something out." Sasha added excitedly.

Mikasa let a small smile rest on her lips. She knew you would appreciate that.

Hange knocked on Erwin's door and waited for either him to open the door or for his verbal permission to let herself in.

"How's she feeling?" Hange asked as she closed the door softly behind her after Erwin verbally called her in.

She found Erwin sitting on the bed beside the babe. Hange has never seen Erwin so worried over one particular person before.

"She's better. I've made sure to keep her temperature down."

"She ate?"

"A bit. She still doesn't have much of an appetite, but she's drinking well."

"That's good." Hange hummed and found a chair to pull up and sat closer to the bed. "I'm surprised she's in bed and not in your arms."

"She'd be fussy over that if she wasn't sleeping."

Hange chuckled. "I wonder why she clings to you so much."

"I'm not sure of the real reason, but I do have an idea."

Erwin reached over to replace the now warm rag with a face cloth he found earlier. It's been resting in a bowl filled with cool water on the small beside table next to his bed. He wrung it out, folded it, then rested it on the babe's forehead. He put the rag that was one her forehead in the cool water. When the face cloth on her forehead gets warm, he's going to rinse and repeat with the rag.

"After talking with the cadets, I learned that her parents had passed just before she enrolled into the military. They didn't disclose how. I was thinking that she misses them and, perhaps, she was just as close to her father as she's projecting onto me."

"It could be." Hange answered, looking at Snow.

She was sleeping deeply, and her face looked peaceful. Hange counted her breathing and was relieved to know that it was normal for her current age.

"If you need to rest, I can watch over her." Hange offered.

As worried as he was, Erwin was feeling a bit fatigued, so he nodded.

"I'll be in my office."

Hange nodded back, taking his spot when he got off the bed. He's been by the toddler's side for hours, he deserves a break.

The next day, Snow had woken up whimpering and crying. She was feeling weak and thirsty and hungry and just all around terrible. Both Erwin and Hange were there for her, showing her TLC as if they were her real parents. They made sure she had something in her stomach and kept her hydrated and Hange gave her a nice lukewarm bath before putting her back in bed. Her fever was kept down and it seemed she was making a slow yet steady recovery, which Erwin was relieved about. For a small child, a fever can be as bad as the common cold, if not, worse. They simply don't have the medicine they need for a fever and that made Erwin very worried, but he and Hange were managing the fever well. Snow was doing so well in fact that her friends gained permission from the Commander to finally visit her. Erwin sat at his desk, but kept an open ear for any distressed sounds from her. They crowded Erwin's bed and she shyly hid under the blanket.

"Aw! She's hiding!"

"Don't be so loud!"

"We must have crowded her too fast..."

"Snow." Mikasa kneeled on the side of the bed closest to her and rubbed her side through the blanket. "It's just us."

Slowly, she peeked out of the blanket and her face was the first thing in hr line of sight.

"Hi, 'Kasa." Snow softly greeted, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket and Mikasa resisted the urge to pull her into a tight hug. She made a note to give her one when she was back to normal.

"Hey, Snow." Armin spoke softly, but gained Snow's attention. "We brought you some presents to help you feel better."

"You got presents?" the babe asked, still half hidden.

"We did." Krista spoke up, placing a small box next to her. "Here's what I got you."

Snow slowly sat up, the blanket falling onto her lap, and she took the small box. The lid came off easily and she pulled out a silk ribbon in her favorite color. Her entire face lit up.

"So pretty!"

"What do you say?" Erwin's voice floated into the room and her friends looked to the doorway to find him leaning on it.

"Thank you, Kwista!"

As the days turned into a week, Snow had started referring to everyone in the old way she used to before her transformation. It seemed that her memory slowly returned, but it would only be certain things. Perhaps her three year old mind was protecting itself from the horror that was titans as nothing about them had surfaced to her mind, save for the fact that every once in while she would wake up from a nightmare, crying about how a monster was trying to get everyone, including her. Erwin and Hange deduced that her mind was indeed trying to protect itself. For now, they thought it was for the best.

"Look, Daddy!" the toddler held out the ribbon towards him, so he walked over to her to get a closer look.

"That's very nice." he responded and looked at Krista to thank her.

"It was no problem, Sir. It was fun shopping for her."

Her friends gave her their gifts one by one and she thanked each of them, some with a reminder from Erwin when she got too excited about the gift itself to thank the person who gave it to her.

Armin gave her a children's book for her current age. Holding the book in front of her, he very slowly read the title out loud, which she mimicked and everyone practically melted. She just about wanted to read it then and there, but Erwin turned her attention back to her friends.

Conny remembered Snow absolutely loved sugar candies. They were small, multi-colored star shaped candies made of sugar and she couldn't get enough of them before. He found some and had bought a small bag filled with them. Since she was still not at one hundred percent, Erwin took them for her to give to her when she got well.

Jean got her a stuffed toy bear that was almost as big as her. As far as Jean could tell, it was very rare to find a bear that big, but when he saw it, all he could think about was how big that smile of hers would be when she saw it. To him, it wasn't very big—although it was the biggest one he had the fortune of finding—but compared to her, it was huge since as a three year old, she was pretty small. When he presented it to her, the smile on her face was the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen on her, he found himself smiling with her. As soon as she had it in her arms, she hugged it as hard as she could and she would not let it go. As far as she was concerned, that was the last of the gifts. _It was the best one so far, so that must have been the end of it, right?_ Although, there were more gifts, she had decided the bear won, so Erwin took the liberty to gather the gifts she hadn't yet looked at, so he can give them to her later when the bear had lost a little bit of her attention.

Some of the left out cadets pouted at Jean for stealing all of the spotlight while he smirked and walked taller, proud of himself. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that Erwin would make sure she would get their gifts and she was feeling better because of the items she _did_ see.

In all the commotion, Erwin nearly forgot that he had a meeting to go to and if he didn't leave soon, he will be late. He had to think. Besides Hange, who will Snow be the most comfortable spending an extended amount of time with?

Hange was buried up to her chest with the work she had been neglecting in favor of taking care of the toddler. He can't let any of the cadets take care of her, they're too young, they have other responsibilities they need to attend to and he knows it will be difficult to juggle her and their duties, especially with how ill and extra clingy she was being. He can easily give her to Mike or even Petra, as the red head had expressed she would be happy to help in any way she could, but he remembered how she hid from the red head every chance she got. Erwin was sure that if he gave her to Petra, she would be an excellent caregiver, even Mike would be good to her, but he was sure that if she got upset and wanted her "Daddy", she would get herself so worked up, her fever would probably spike up again, even with Hange's help.

"You want me to what?" Levi narrowed his eyes at his Commander as if he just accused him of being filthy.

Erwin had called him to his office after he remembered that Snow had no problem with Levi being around, even on the first day.

"I believe you are the only one, besides Hange, that can care for Snow and can make sure she won't overwork herself worrying about where I am."

"Are you hearing yourself? Had she not been glued to your side since day one? She'll worry about where you are regardless who has her. What the hell do I have that the others don't?"

"Well, I thought as "the strongest knight" you would be able to handle anything."

Levi glared at him and crossed his arms. "A child's nickname is not enough to tie me to the job, Erwin."

"Levi, you are the only one she answers to without complaint and without hesitation, besides Hange and I."

"Really? What the hell was that reaction to me on that first day?"

"You opened the doors so hard, they hit the wall, the sound startled her. I remember it didn't take much for you to get her to answer to you."

Levi scowled. He's right, he knows he is, but damn it, Levi _does not_ want to spend all his time for the foreseeable future taking care of a toddler who wasn't supposed to be a toddler! Snow was _supposed_ to be with the other cadet brats! What the fuck was Hange doing anyway? Wasn't she supposed to fix this mess she's made?!

"Fine." Levi finally grounded out after a moment of irritated silence. "She's sick, right? What does the brat have?"

Erwin chose to ignore the "brat" comment. "She has a fever. You know as well as I do that a fever in a small child is not to be taken lightly."

Levi sighed. Why did she have to have the most burdensome symptom?

"We managed to keep the fever down, so she's stable for now, but we still need to be careful." Erwin continued to explain as he started to gather the rest of what he needed for this meeting.

Levi rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure _you're _not the mother?" Then, he quickly headed for the bedroom after he thought he heard a whimper.

Erwin paused. He does sound like a mother, doesn't he? He doesn't believe he's ever been this thorough with one of his underlings. Then again, he's never had someone cling to him like she does. She's spend seventy percent of her time with him for the past week and frankly, he's started to find himself out of place when Snow wasn't with him.

He can't; he can't get used to this. Sure, she's a day late of her supposed day of turning back, but eventually, she _will_ turn back to her fifteen year old self. Then, "Daddy Erwin" will have to disappear forever and he will have to treat her like he treats everybody else, just like he used to.

...

If he didn't know any better, he would think that the thought bothered him.

"I'll be back in a day." he called out to Levi.

"Leave already." Levi appeared at the bedroom doorway. "Before she wakes up."

"I'll inform Hange on my way out."

"Don't you worry, "Mother", I'll keep your little chick safe." Levi disappeared back into the room before Erwin can turn around and shoot him a dirty look.

"I have to leave. I've left Snow in Levi's care in case you're too busy." Erwin poked his head into Hange's study room and with luck, found her there, bend over a couple of research materials.

"Levi?" Hange looked at him in surprise.

"She doesn't have a problem with him."

"Ah." Hange had also seen how Snow usually shies away from people, but Levi seemed to be one of the only exceptions. "Have a good day, Erwin~" she called after him as he turned to leave.

Hange poked her head into Erwin's bedroom about an hour later and saw her sleeping with her new teddy and Levi sat near her, reading and sipping on what she assumed to be tea. Levi looked at her, having sensed someone creeping up behind him and Hange smiled at him, quietly making her way into the room. Hange went over and put a hand on her forehead, then let out a soft sigh.

"She still feels a little warm, but she seems fine otherwise. Did she wake up at all?" Hange asked in a soft voice as to not wake her up.

"She was thirsty." Levi nodded. "She went right back to sleep after having some water."

"Poor dear..." Hange cooed and reached over to pull the thin blanket higher up on her tiny body.

Hange then informed Levi that she was going to get Snow some soup to eat before leaving the room. She returned after ten minutes, letting Levi step away from the babe to do whatever it was he wanted or needed to do. Hange woke her up to eat—which she protested and cried weakly about. Afterwards, she had her use the bathroom and Snow wanted another drink of water before Hange sent her back to bed. She checked her temperature one last time before she called Levi back, so Hange could return to her work.

Levi wished he had asked about lights out. Snow's stand-in parents are very worried about her and as her superior, so was he. He assumed her stand-in parents wanted him to keep an eye on her throughout the night as well, but he wasn't really inclined to sleep on the wooden chair he had next to the bed. Would it be OK if he slept next to her? After giving it a couple of seconds of thought, he decided against it. However, after almost falling over while dozing off, he abandoned that decision and carefully slipped onto the bed, trying to not wake her. He didn't bother going under the covers with her and just lay on his side facing her and fell asleep. The short man awoke to Snow seemingly having a nightmare. She tossed around a bit and the lieutenant felt bad for her. Perhaps rubbing her tummy will calm her, even if just a little? It seemed to calm her enough to keep her from tossing, but she instead starting muttering in her sleep. Levi continued to soothingly rub her tummy slowly, even as he started to doze off, but was half awakened when the babe muttered a pained, "Mommy..." He didn't respond and decided to wait. Perhaps that was all?

"Daddy...?" Levi heard another mutter. "Don't...die..."

Levi perked up to that, awake enough to pull her to him, gently pressing her against his chest.

Losing a loved one is never easy, but learning that a three year old—even if she were actually a fifteen year old—was having a nightmare about losing her parents, pulled at Levi's heartstrings. He was glad he was here with her while she went through it and that he could, at the very least, offer her moral support. After holding her against him, she seemed to finally settle down. Before going back to sleep, he checked her temperature, but didn't like what he felt, so he reached over to pull the wet face cloth out of the small basin of cool water, tried his best to wring it out without waking her (which he was convinced he didn't do a good enough job, since the cloth was still a little more than damp) and placed the haphazardly folded face cloth on her forehead. He thought having her against him while she had a fever was most probably not a good idea, so now that she had calmed down from her nightmare, he put some distance between her again and tried going back to sleep. Usually, he hated being a light sleeper, but in this case he was able to help her.

Hange showed up in the wee hours of the morning to find Levi laying next to Snow with a hand on her tummy. She tried her hardest not to squee at the cute sight and instead burned the image into her mind. That was just about his equivalent to hugging her in his sleep. Then, she quickly checked her temperature, felt that it was still present, but still under control and smiled. She softly called Levi and his eyes sleepily fluttered open. She told him that she can take over now, so he got out of bed and headed to his room. Hange took his place and ended up dozing off.

Hange woke up to her whine, as she woke up to discomfort. This is a huge concern, now that she has time to think about it. Why did she _still_ have a fever? Was she simply suffering through a child illness or was her body perhaps trying to turn back? The only way she can find out is by some simple hands-on. She let he have some water, then carried her to the bathroom, had her use it and then gave her a bath with lukewarm water. After that, she called Levi once again, so she can step away to make her soup, since Snow seemed to enjoy it last time, plus it's good for her weakened stomach.

She didn't seem to weigh more nor did she seem to be taller. No signs of transforming back, meaning she had a child illness, which means she's worse than she originally thought. Hange would have much rather preferred Snow'd be on her way to going back to normal. At least then she would have gotten better when it was over...

"Hello, Knight Levi." the little girl greeted him to fill the silence that settled when Hange left, squeezing her new teddy to her chest.

"What happened to "Sir"?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sirw Knight, Levi." she responded.

_Good enough_, Levi mentally shrugged. Silence momentarily settled in once more when she broke it again.

"Whewe is Daddy?"

_There's_ the golden question.

"He's on an important job."

"When is he coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." Another moment of silence. "Whewe did Mommy go?"

"Shi—" Levi stopped himself short, he almost referred to Hange by the very "affectionate" nickname he gave her. "_Mommy_ is getting you food."

"Okay."

Silence settled in once again. _Good talk_, Levi almost sighed. He remembered Erwin mentioned how quickly the little girl can pick up irritated or worried signs. He didn't want her thinking he was worried about something, even if he was worried about everything, but that's besides the point. At least she's eating. It's a good sign, she's on the smooth road to recovery.

"Why do the monstews want to huwt us so badly?" she suddenly asked.

The monsters? Was she thinking about the titans? It made sense, he guessed. If she was having nightmares about her parents, it was only logical that she may have had nightmares about titans as well.

"They're monsters. That's what they do." he gave her a moment to soak that information in, before he continued to speak. "Do you dream about the monsters?"

"Sometimes." she nodded, playing with one of her teddy's arms.

He thought so.

"You're safe here."

"'Cause you'we pwotecting the castle." she nodded again.

Goddesses bless this child.

After another moment, Hange returned with her hot soup, sat next to her and started feeding her. Levi stayed seated, reading a book he brought with him for quiet moments like these.

"Your friends want to see you." Hange spoke as she was feeding her the last couple of spoons. "Would you like them to visit?"

"Yeah! I want to see Sniffy, too." the little girl responded with a big smile.

"Aw, sweety~" Hange cooed, with a giggle. Snow _has_ been having little conversations with him here and there and she got along with him pretty well. It seems she grew a little bond with him. Unfortunately, Mike had accompanied Erwin to the meeting, so hopefully she'll be happy with just her friends.

Levi silently stood up, gave Hange a look that said "I'll get them" and then left the room. Hange smiled after him. He, too, seemed to enjoy keeping her company, even if he wants to deny it. He came back quickly with her friends trailing excitedly behind him and she shied away a bit. Hange mentally shook her head as she chuckled. She said she wanted to see them, what was she getting so bashful for? Mikasa sat down beside her with a small smile.

"'Kasa." Snow acknowledged her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm full."

Huh? Perhaps she misunderstood her question?

"Snow just finished eating." Hange explained with a smile and a ghost of a laugh in her voice and there were scattered chuckles among her friends.

"That's good." Mikasa spoke up again with a small smile, placing a hand on her small one.

She felt a little warm, but not enough to cause concern, she noticed, her shoulders losing their bit of tension. This might pass faster than everyone thinks if her health keeps this up. At some point, she wanted Hange to hold her and once she did, she wasn't letting go for anything. Although she doesn't have any children of her own, she knew and heard enough stories of how particularly clingy small children are when they're sick. In her case, she's always clingy, but not to Mommy, so this is taken into consideration. Hange has a feeling she won't be escaping her for a time, but she still has work to do. The scientist was so close to finishing!

Now that the excitement of seeing her friends wore out, fatigue caught up to her and Levi ushered her friends out of the room. They quickly said their goodbyes and get-well-soons and headed out. Hange gave Levi a look as she started to fall asleep on her.

_I have work to finish!_ She stared at him.

_That's too damn bad._ He stared back.

Hange sighed, thinking the short Lieutenant was going to let her handle the little girl and up and leave the room to attend to his own responsibilities, but he stayed, waiting for Snow to fall asleep. Then, he came up and gently picked her up, holding her instead. Snow whined; protesting, then clung to him, pushing her face into the crook of his neck. That seemed to be her favorite thing to do when she clung to anyone.

Levi smelled faintly of soap and black tea. She became sad. This wasn't what her Daddy smelled like at all! Levi said he would be here today, where was he?!

"Snow." Levi called softly, sensing her mood suddenly drop. "What is it?"

"Daddy..." she whined.

Shit. Levi knew this moment would come. This is when she'll probably start to stress at the fact that "Daddy Erwin" isn't with her.

"He'll be here soon." Levi replied.

He knew the Commander was most likely on his way, maybe even almost here by now, so at this point, it might be safer for her to let Hange hold her after all. There's only so much "the strongest knight" can do; "Mommy", however, will most probably be able to calm her down the most. Before Hange even had a chance to stand up, Levi shot her a warning stare.

_Don't you dare leave this room._

Hange wanted to slam her head against the wall. The longer she waits, the more work she has to finish!

The only good thing here is regardless of the fact that Snow's fussy, she couldn't keep her eyes open. When it seemed like she was sound asleep, Hange shot him a look that said, _'I'll be right back.'_

_'You better.'_

Levi thought he might as well get comfortable since he knew that she will most probably wake up and fuss if he tried to put her down. This was probably not ideal for her fever, but he doesn't seem to have a choice on the matter. He sat down and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the night stand, then he shifted her slightly, so she wasn't literally breathing down his neck and put an arm around her. If she shifted, she wouldn't fall.

Levi woke up to the door of the bedroom door opening. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but it explains why his body felt a bit stiff. He looked up and found Erwin looking at him.

"About time." Levi lightly scowled at him and put a hand on her back while he shifted himself to sitting position.

"How was she?" the Commander asked softly to not wake her.

"Fine, for the most part. She started calling for you earlier today."

"Good." Erwin replied, picking her up when she started whining.

Snow shifted her face into the crook of his neck, something that he didn't know he missed until he felt her do it.

_Missed?_ He internally scolded himself. This is temporary, stop getting attached!

"Erwin." Levi called, staring at him. "She won't be three for much longer."

Levi must have noticed his inner conflict with himself. He often forgets how perceptive he is. When you think he's not looking, Levi has already analyzed the whole picture.

Her fever was still present, judging by how warm her face felt against this neck, but it was still, thankfully, under control.

Erwin simply nodded as a response to Levi, then placed the toddler on his bed and pulled the covers over her. Hopefully, she'll feel much better tomorrow.

* * *

An almost frantic knock rapped on Hange's door. The noise snapped her out of her thinking spell and as the knocking continued, she stood from her seat to get the door. As she was about to grip the door handle, it openly rather roughly and Hange let out a sound of surprise as her name was called with a sense of urgency. Erwin looked at her, a look of worry on his face and a bundle wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Before she could utter his name, Erwin interrupted her with a simple sentence.

"She's gotten worse."

Instantly, Hange put two and two together, quickly gesturing to her bedroom. She was quick in taking the babe and unraveling her from the blanket.

"She's unresponsive. What should we do?" Erwin asked.

"We can't stick her in a bath to cool her down, I'll have to wipe her down. I'll need cold water and towels."

Erwin didn't even respond, he was out of the door as soon as she finished her sentence and he was back as quick as humanly possible. Hange ushered him out of her room when he gave her what she asked for, telling him that if she needs anything else, she'll call for him. She expects him to stay out of the room while she works? She was already in this state when he woke up, what if he didn't get to Hange in time? And if he did, what if Hange can't bring down her fever? He'll be damned if he let Snow go after a week and three days of taking care of her like she was his own. However, Hange had already kicked him out and started working with her. She put towels under her, undressed her and started wiping her down with a cold wash cloth and just like Erwin said, the babe didn't even flinch.

Erwin was unsure for how long he waited for, but he thought he couldn't wait there any longer when he caught himself a couple of steps mid-pace. He gently knocked on Hange's bedroom door.

"I will be in my office if you need anything."

He waited for any kind of response and when he heard a soft 'Alright', he left the room. He can't stay there. He needed _something_ to distract him and he thought a bit of work was what he was looking for.

"Hey."

Erwin was a couple of pages away from finishing a pile of paperwork that had accumulated while he was busy taking care of Snow when Levi walked into his office without even knocking.

"The door was closed." was Erwin's response, code for: Knock.

"And now it's open." one of Erwin's eyebrows twitched. "Your little chick's awake and she's asking for you. Get your ass up and go see her."

Levi didn't even wait for him and left as quick as he entered. Erwin stood faster than he should have, but the thought was gone as fast as it flashed through his mind as he made his way out of his office and to Hange's. When he got there, he gently knocked on Hange' s open bedroom door, quickly catching Hange's attention. She smiled softly, motioning him closer.

"Daddy." Snow whined, when he came close enough.

Erwin sat down next to her, knowing by the tone of her whine that she wanted him to hold her.

"Her fever broke." Hange happily said, while wiping her forehead with the damp face cloth she was holding. "She's still a little warm, but she should be better in no time."

Snow slightly pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, so he finally reached over and pulled her into his lap, the toddler happily burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. He shared a look with Hange as he regretted picking her up. She was most probably not going to let him go anytime soon.

"Are you hungry, Snow?" Hange asked and she nodded her head.

"Hungwy." she repeated.

Thank the Goddesses her appetite seemed to be back at full force. Hange smiled, stood and left the room to grab her a bite to eat. Levi entered the room after she left and sat down in the now empty seat, glancing at the little girl in Erwin's lap.

"How is she?"

"Her fever's broken. I've made the mistake of holding her."

"You either have no self-restraint or you're spoiling her."

"I'm afraid both might be the right answer."

Levi shook his head in disapproval. Why is Erwin doing this? He knows not to get attached. It didn't take long for Hange to return with soup for the little girl's weakened stomach and she happily ate without leaving Erwin's lap. Before Levi left the room, he informed his Commander that he'll be turning in early. He did not get the uninterrupted sleep he was supposed to get and it was affecting him in the worst ways. Erwin approved and Levi left to finish a little something before he turned in when evening rolled around. Snow finally left his lap when Hange quickly scooped her without giving her a chance to cling. She let out a whine that had Erwin's fingers itching, almost getting him to pluck her out of Hange's grasp.

"Bath time." Hange cooed. Snow was slightly sweaty and Hange was sure that giving her a nice, warm bath will get her feeling better in no time.

"I'm returning to my office." Erwin said, moving to stand a bit awkwardly. He was at a lose as to why he felt awkward in the first place.

Hange nodded, taking her away before she decided she _really_ didn't want to go. She waved at Erwin from over Hange's shoulder and the Commander couldn't help but smile at her. Thank the Goddesses that fever mess was finally over.

Full and clean, she didn't want to spend anymore time away from her stand-in Daddy, so as soon as Snow was dressed, she practically pulled Hange all the way to Erwin's office. She was at his side as soon as the door was open. Erwin had just finished the last of his documents and had let out a long, relieved sigh right before the door was opened after a knock. He suppressed another sigh. At least she was her old, bubbly self again.

"Daddy!" Snow happily greeted. He put a hand on her head, her smile growing just from the contact.

"Well, I'm off!" Hange all but said, but was stopped short with a call of her name.

"Thank you." Erwin genuinely expressed.

"Of course, Sir." Hange smiled at him.

Snow was a bit sluggish, as expected from laying in bed for three days. She seemed elated to be out and about, but she didn't have much energy and she refused to be in bed when Erwin tried to lay her down. He didn't learn his lesson from last time and picked her up to attempt to put her in bed, but she were clinging once again.

"No bed." she whined.

"Snow." Erwin was exasperated.

What was he supposed to do with her now?

He thought about laying down with her, but he's busy. There are things he needs to do around the castle that he's been overlooking in favor of her. So, his only option is to take her with him. Once she ends up falling asleep—because he _knows_ she will—he'll put her to rest comfortably, so he can work in peace, without having to work around her.

It was such a relief to see the Commander walking around her. It meant she was well enough to be out the room, possibly even rid of her fever. The blonde man seemed busy, so her friends didn't approach him for fear of interrupting him, but after being stared at, he eventually approached them, telling them that her fever was broken and that she'll be running around again in no time. They had to celebrate quietly, because just like he predicted, she fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He quickly returned to his room, lay her on his bed and went on his busy way. He'll deal with her fussiness when he's finished.

* * *

Erwin awoke in the middle of night. Strangely enough, he didn't feel like anything woke him up, so he couldn't figure out why he awoke so early, when he was feeling plenty fatigued just a few hours earlier. He searched for the little girl in the darkness of his room, extending his arm and reaching for her. He stalled his search when he found her, but his eyebrows furrowed as she felt strangely different. He sat up to attempt to look at her properly, the dim moonlight pouring through the windows of his room offering slight assistance for his eyes. She seemed bigger? His half asleep brain was slow to process what his eyes were telling him, but when it finally registered, he took a minute to think before moving into action. It's only been a few hours and she seemed to be around five years old now. If she was to keep this steady growth, she'll probably be stunted by those tiny clothes she's wearing.

He stood from his bed and proceeded to rid her of her three year old clothes in the darkness, noticing that her clothes were already very tight on her which only further proved his stunting theory. She whined at him, a plea to stop waking her, but he quietly settled her, trying to work quickly so she can go back to her deep slumber. He made sure to afterward keep the blanket over her, she will have to sleep naked. If her growth stopped by the morning, then he at least avoided her extreme discomfort. If she were going to be back to her original age by morning, then he can't be caught in the same bed as her, no matter the circumstances. _Especially _with her naked. So, he took out an extra blanket he uses for cold weather and left the room, turning the door knob to silently close the door behind him. He'll sleep on the couch in his office.

Erwin checked on her once he woke up again in the morning and noticed that the little girl had grown to just about to her original age. He can tell that she wasn't quite there yet, probably missing a couple of years off fifteen. He usually wakes up before some of his lieutenants—save for Hange and sometimes Levi, who were natural early birds—and before the cadets, so she has plenty of time to grow to her original age between now, while he goes about his morning routine to when the cadets go about their morning routines.

"She's growing." he told Hange when she visited about an hour later.

Excitedly, she peeked into his room and sure enough. She was a bit disappointed in a sense. She rather enjoyed being called a mommy and taking care of Snow and vaguely hoped that if she has a child, that child will be just like this little girl; adorable and well behaved. Knowing her luck, her child will probably be hyperactive, but she could see Erwin really having a child like Snow. He seemed like the type to have a calm child. Erwin neither agreed nor disagreed and asked her if she was finished with all her work. It's just like him to change the subject, she laughed, then told him that she'll be back later to leave the girl some clothes before excusing herself and leaving the Commander's office.

Snow awoke suddenly, feeling like she's've experienced the weirdest dream. Sluggishly, she slowly took in her surroundings and recognized this to be the room of a father figure's. She sat up and stood carefully, quickly spotting some clothes folded neatly on a wooden chair near the bed. Curiously, she looked down.

_*Why am I naked?*_

She picked up the folded clothes, finding that they were her clothes, even finding some underwear. She got dressed, but feeling a little chilly, she grabbed the thin blanket from the bed and draped it around herself before reaching for the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Snow froze. _That's_ not her father. She spoke without thinking and now she and her Commander stared at each other in awkward silence. She hoped to the Goddesses that the floor would open up somehow and just swallow her whole.

The Commander hadn't expected he'd answer to that. Having learned to at least respond to it for the past week and a half, it just kind of happened. Now, he stared at one of his cadets in stunned silence, until her face suddenly flushed red.

She abruptly saluted her Commander, effectively startling him out of his stunned state. "I'm so sorry, Sir!" the cadet threw her head back, not wanting to look at him as she vibrated in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Snow." he called her attention after a moment and she slowly looked at him, a bit confused that he didn't call her by her last name as he usually does. "At ease." he paused, as she released her salute. "You dropped the blanket."

"Huh?"

Not expecting him to say that, it threw her for a loop until she looked down. She jumped upon seeing it, quickly bending to scoop it up, but then she merely stood there, not sure if she should enter the Commander's room to return it, even if she just emerged from said room. With a small eyebrow raise and a flick of his hand, she startled, jumping once again with a small noise and disappeared into the room to return it. It's not like she needed it anymore, anyway, she felt plenty warm. She all but threw it on his bed, then quickly exited the room and closed it behind her out of habit. When she didn't move, he called out to her once again, motioning to the wooden chair in front of his desk.

Still emanating embarrassment, she moved away from his bedroom door and sat in the motioned chair. she sat there and watched him work on what seemed to be a new document for twenty minutes in what she perceived to be deafening silence, until she started to sweat. Was he not going to address the elephant in the room? Were she in trouble? Is he just going to work? Why wasn't he saying anything? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"D—S-Sir?"

Snow very narrowly called him Dad again, her face flushed once more. He hummed, not even taking his eyes off of the document.

"Uh..."

She didn't know what to say next. She had a bunch of questions, but she didn't know how to present it to him without sounding desperate.

"Just a moment." he said.

Perhaps he wanted to finish his work? After he left her to her thoughts for another five minutes, he finally put his pen down and stared at her. She stared back, nervously playing with her finger nails.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Confused, she searched her thoughts. "Lieutenant Hange asked for my assistance with an experiment."

"Tell me what you remember following that."

"Ah..." she rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. "She had me drink this strange liquid. I remember feeling strange and kind of drowsy. I guess I fell asleep after that."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"After that...After that, I..."

_Her mother was holding her in a blanket and her father was standing behind a desk like the one in front of her. She was scared because she didn't know where she was, then the door slammed open..._

"My mother and father..."

Her mother and father would have no reason to be in an office like this one...She looked at her Commander for a moment as the pieces in her head started falling into place. Erwin exhaled from his nose. You don't remember. He's going to have another talk with Hange about experimenting on his soldiers. He looked to see your face once again flushed and your eyes watery. Perhaps you remembered something?

"Snow."

"I thought you were my Dad..."

You did remember. Or perhaps you put two and two together somehow.

"Tell me about him."

You seemed to hesitate, but you soon started to speak as you lowered your head. "He was blonde and had blue eyes. He was a proud man, very prideful of his work and he believed in sacrifice to achieve. He was strong, but he was gentle. He was a very serious man and he was a great father. I couldn't have asked for anyone better..." your voice cracked, so you stopped talking for fear of crying.

He now understood. It seemed like Erwin and your father shared enough qualities that you projected everything your father was onto him. With that information, he can only assume your mother must have been an intelligent, energetic person filled with compassion for you to project her onto Hange. Erwin nodded, going through a drawer at his desk and he walked around, placing a hand on your shoulder. You startled once again, looking up at him. In his hand, he held a small cloth bag, which he held out for you. You held your hand out, so he placed the bag in your hand.

"This is a bag of sweets a friend of yours picked out for you. You weren't feeling well at the time, so I put it away for you."

"Th-Thank you, Sir." you sniffed.

Erwin motioned to follow him, so you stood up and trailed beside him as he walked. To feel less awkward, you opened your little bag and found sugar candies, your favorite treat. Placing one in your mouth, you barely held yourself back from humming happily.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You chose me. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

The fact he said that with such a straight face, made you want to laugh. You held a snicker behind your hand.

"My apologies, Sir." you said as he raised an eyebrow. "This is going to seem strange, but can you hold your hand out for me?"

That was certainly a strange request, but he did it anyway with curious confusion in his eyes. You placed a small handful of sugar candies on his palm. He gave a blank expression.

"They're good." you smiled, almost snickering at his expression again.

You plopped another one in your mouth before sealing the bag again and he tentatively did the same. Yup, that's sweet. They're not half bad. Your smile widened at his expression, then you looked away and found yourself at Hange's office. Hange looked up from her work when she heard footsteps, her facing lighting up when her eyes landed on you.

"Snow!" she cried happily, practically running up to you and grabbed your hands to hold. "Let Mommy look at you!"

You smiled at her antics, also feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hi...Mom." you replied with a blush.

Hange couldn't help but squee at you. She pulled you into a tight hug, a wide smile on her face.

"They grow up so fast! Don't they, Erwin?" Hange continued as she laughed a little and you couldn't help but laugh yourself.

Erwin sighed. Hange's ridiculous...

"I want you to check her before I take her to the infirmary wing."

"I have to go to the infirmary?" you asked as Hange led you to a wooden chair and she sat at a chair in front you.

"Daddy just wants to make sure you're completely fine, sweety." Hange responded.

"Stop that." Erwin sighed once more.

Hange laughed and you joined her. Erwin was almost inclined to leave. Hange checked your movements and reactions before deeming you OK. She gave you another hug and you shared a small handful of sugar candies as thanks for taking care of you, before Erwin led you out and headed for the infirmary. Hange practically glowed in happiness. At the infirmary, they also gave you the OK to go back to your life as a cadet after a couple of tests. With that, Erwin was confident enough to let you go back to your friends, parting ways with you to get back to other matters.

As soon as Mikasa spotted you, she pulled you into an embrace, thankful that you were alright. Your friends took turns giving you a hug, which you immediately returned. You found your reversed roll a bit funny, you were usually the one giving out hugs. You picked up from where your friends left off, but since they were already paired for training, you decided to save your strength and sit this one out. After, Levi had called the cadets for a roundup. Upon seeing you among them, he stared, approached you, then put a hand on your head.

"Welcome back, little chick."

_Little chick?_

"Proud to be back, Sir Knight." you replied with a soft blush on your cheeks and a smile.

"Smart ass." he scoffed, flicking your forehead lightly, before promptly getting on with business as usual.

* * *

You startled awake from a nightmare. Sitting up, a cold chill ran up your spine and you shivered, noticing you had a cold sweat clinging to your body. Half awake, you got up from your bed and traveled to the Commander's office. You chided yourself, under your breath. There's no way he'd be awake, it's the middle of the night, but just the thought of the possibility that he'd be up spurred you to lift your hand and lightly knock. You waited and listened, hearing nothing but silence. Of course; you don't know what you were expecting. You thought you should go back to your room, when the door opened.

You stared surprisingly at the disheveled blonde man. His hair was down and slightly messy, his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned lazily at the top and he wore pajama pants.

Crap. Did you wake him up? You don't even know what you were doing here. You should just apologize and go back—

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, speaking softly.

Surprised that he guessed right, you nodded slowly. He paused for a moment, before moving aside and signaling to come on in. Surprised yet again, you took a second to move and hurried in when he raised an eyebrow. He closed the door behind you when you entered. You followed him to his desk, watching him walk past his desk to a small table with a tea set up under one of his windows. He poured a cup and handed the cup to you.

"Drink." he still spoke softly. "This tea is good for calming the body."

The drink was hot and smelled good, sweet like apples. He must have made it not too long ago. You took a sip and instantly started to feel better, a small smile playing on your lips. You remembered your mother used to make you this tea, Chamomile, when you had a hard time sleeping as a child.

Looking up, you saw Erwin with his own cup, gazing out the window, his expression solemn. It looked almost sad.

"Thank you." you found yourself whispering.

You had to say something to shift his attention, maybe that will make his expression change. He turned his head to look at you.

"For the tea." you finished in a soft voice.

He merely nodded and you could have sworn his expression softened.

"Take your time." he replied.

"Aren't you tired?" you inquired. You were still pretty tired yourself and you still felt as if you woke him up. You still aren't sure why you walked here fresh out of a nightmare in the first place.

"Very. But, I'm having trouble falling asleep."

"I didn't wake you, did I...?"

"No. I was making tea."

"R-Right..." Now you felt silly.

Silence settled between you two, serene and comfortable. Now that he eased your doubt, you felt completely at ease, a soft sigh leaving your lips after another sip from your cup. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was your father for a time, even if for a little while and his presence was a comfort thing for you now.

That could be it.

"Snow." Erwin's voice was sharp in the silence and it made you jump.

"Yes, Sir?"

"No need to be so formal." he said with a ghost of a chuckle in his tone.

"O-Oh?"

"How are you feeling?"

"M-Much better now."

"Good."

A moment of silence passed as you took a long sip of your tea, now noticing you were just about finished. You thought perhaps you should head to your room now that you were feeling relaxed and your drowsiness was starting to hit you hard. You downed the rest of your tea, walking up to your Commander to return the cup.

"Thank you again for the tea."

"It was no problem." he paused, then spoke again. "If you have another nightmare, feel free to visit."

You looked at him in pleasant surprise, then smiled.

"Ok. I will."

You headed toward the door and put a hand on the handle, then you paused, thinking, 'what the hell'.

Once more.

"Good night...Daddy."

It was something Erwin didn't think he missed until he heard it for most probably the last time.

_Missed?_ For once, he allowed himself the feeling. He's earned that right, hasn't he?

"Good night, Snow."


	8. Furlan Plus Levi - Furlan

Oh, boy! Who's ready for a little some angst?!

I wanted to point out that Levi is my favorite of the series, so you might see quite a bit of works featuring him.

Please visit me on archiveofourown if you would prefer the reader insert version. For these imagines, I will be using the same name, Snow, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

Some hardship and a little bit of angst packed in a little bundle all for you!

The separating lines means time skips and "~*~" means a small time skip.

* * *

Furlan

Snow collapsed back, a mixed sigh of exhaustion and relief escaped her as an infant's cries echoed throughout the room. Sweat beading on her forehead, she closed her eyes momentarily, thanking the Goddesses that the agonizing pain of giving birth was finally over.

After a while, a now clean, silent infant entered Snow's tired gaze as a nurse came in and gently guided him into her eager arms, happily and softly exclaiming, "Congratulations! It's a boy.". Levi stood beside Snow, completely dressed in proper birthing-room attire. He stood with her during her birthing process, holding her hand and speaking encouraging words. The new mother stared lovingly at the infant, his hair matching his deceased father's; a dirty blonde color.

Snow's late lover died "honorably" as she was told by Captain Erwin Smith, but Levi was kind enough to tell her the truth.

The news shattered her heart. She wasn't told with words, no. She confronted Levi as they entered through the gates, failing to get a response from him but a dark expression and eyes full of determination. She later confronted Levi once more, this time with a much more careful and softer approach. By now, she knew she was just torturing both herself and Levi. The young woman noticed that neither Furlan nor Isabel entered with their leader as they had before. That and Erwin Smith was still alive. Nevertheless, Snow asked and Levi looked her dead in her eyes and embraced her, soft and careful, promising to take of care of her and her soon-to-be-child. It sounded like she wasn't the only one he was promising to.

That was all it took to break her and she openly wept in Levi's arms for Goddesses knows how long.

She was to go with them. She was supposed to, but her passionate night with Furlan came with a price. A price that she couldn't wait to tell and it was a good thing she did; right before the last expedition she saw him, she told him. He stopped his process of getting on his horse when she called to him, running up to him. Not a good idea, but she could barely contain herself, she gave it no mind at the moment. That very morning she had just found out with blood work since she was feeling ill. The news left him paralyzed for a moment, staring at her with wide-eyed surprise. A bit too long for her liking, she started to get worried he would reject the unborn life, but he instead embraced her tightly, yet carefully. A loving embrace, a loving kiss and a promise to definitely come back to her, safely intact. He didn't mean to break his promise, she knew that and she wasn't mad at him either. It only made her despise titans even more.

Levi acted as Snow's guardian, protecting her from anyone and anything. Making sure she ate and rested and anyone who would so much as give her a look he didn't approve of would earn a personal meet-and-greet with him. The bigger she got, the more protective he was and when the time came, he dressed immediately and had everything already prepared the night before, like every night before then. Just in case.

The infant stirred, giving tiny whines as the light started to bother his closed, untrained eyes. Levi leaned down to hug her shoulders, marveling at the new life and she noticed the smallest genuine smile and softened eyes. She never thought she would see such an expression on the stoic man.

"What's the brat gonna be named?"

Levi spoke with his ever elegant vocabulary, his voice soft. Even with that, he didn't break the comfortable serenity. Snow gave a tired smile, her eyes never leaving her beautiful new child and she opened your mouth to answer him.

* * *

"Furlan Jr. Church!"

Snow's sharp ears heard the quietest whisper of, "Darn it..."

She told him. She told her five year old son not to chase the stray cat he adopted inside the house, he could break something. After he called back a "Yes, Mama!", minutes later she heard an unceremoniously loud crash of what she guessed was her favorite flower vase. Just what she thought was exactly what it was. There her son stood, holding the aforementioned feline like a teddy bear, it's lower body hanging down, it's back paws just barely touching the floor. Jr. looked at his mother with misty, amber orbs. The same as his mother's.

"S-Sorry...I'll help you clean it up." he said putting the cat down, who zoomed away in the opposite direction Jr. was facing.

"No, you'll hurt yourself. Now your father will have to get me a new one..." Snow muttered the last part to herself as she swiftly got the broom, but her son heard her.

"...Why don't I look like Papa?"

Her movements wavered for a fraction of a second, not expecting the sudden question. She stopped sweeping to look at him. He had a focused expression on his face, his eyes showing curiosity and a hint of sadness.

"...You're the splitting image of your father." she smiled. "You even have his personality."

"I don't look like him at all! Even my friends say so!"

"Furlan." she kneeled in front of him and met his eyes. She knew this day would come eventually. "You are named after your biological father; Furlan Church. He died serving humanity's cause."

"He...died? Then, who is the Papa I have now?"

...He took that surprisingly well.

"Listen, brat, I'm still your father, biological or not."

"Welcome home, Levi." Snow got up, kissed the corner of his mouth and left the room momentarily.

"Papa, what was Papa Furlan like?" he jogged up to his father, who picked him up.

"...He was a good friend." he explained, having a far-away look as he reminisced. "And a good partner. I wouldn't trade him for the world. I made a promise to take care of you and your mother, but no matter what, I am also your father, understand brat?"

"Understood, sir!" Jr. did the best salute he could while in Levi's arms and Levi felt a tug of pride from his heart.

"Good. You have it backwards."

"Oh!" he quickly switched his arms while grinning sheepishly.

Snow emerged from the room over and walked over to her men, handing Jr. an old photograph of Levi, Furlan and Isabel back at the underground. She took that picture with an old camera she managed to swipe from the military police and convinced her friends to pose. There was no need to convince Isabel. She was already ecstatic with the mention of taking a photo and was already trying to pose with a goofy and happy grin, the very same she held in the photo. Furlan wasn't as hyped as Isabel, but happily agreed that it was a good idea. Levi was really the one who needed convincing. In the end, Furlan forced Levi to be in the picture with a goofy grin of his own and Levi—even in the picture—was shouting how he was going to "rip his shitty hand right off his wrist" and she took the shot before he could get away. Remarkably, the picture came out clear as day.

"Here." she let Jr. hold it and pointed as she named the people. "This is Auntie Isabel Magnolia and this...is Papa Furlan Church."

"Whoa!" Jr. cheered.

"You still have that?" Levi mused.

"Of course I do! It's a captured memory."

"I really _do_ look like him!" Jr. gingerly pressed the photo to his forehead as he smiled. "Nice to meet you two."

* * *

The scouting regimen went out and came back with few fatalities than normal this time around. To celebrate an improvement, they let the soldiers go home for a couple of days. Levi came home just in time for dinner. Snow and Furlan Jr. were happy he was staying longer for a change. Now, the three can catch up on some much needed family time. Furlan, now ten years old, had been having some thoughts on what he wanted to do when he came of age, something he hasn't even shared with his mother yet. He wanted to wait to tell her and Levi at the same time.

"There were these bullies trying to pick on the girl next door the other day. It was the same kids from last time." Furlan recounted the most recent news of his days with Levi at the dinner table.

"Did you kick their asses?"

"Yes, sir! They ran off saying something about not forgetting or whatever, but they were crying when they said it!"

"That's my boy." Levi ruffled Furlan's hair, a proud glow coming from said boy as he smiled at his father.

The table was quiet as the three of them continued to eat. Furlan used this time to gather his courage and finally tell his parents. He took a deep breath, slowly put down his spoon and stared at Levi with a strong expression.

"Spill it." Levi said, without having to look at him.

You looked up, noticing only when Levi spoke up.

"Mother, Father...I was thinking of joining the scouts."

Snow swore her heart stilled in her chest as she felt her stomach drop, like the spoon in her hand. Levi's expression turned more intense than usual while Furlan stayed firm with his determined position.

No...She's already lost one Furlan, that was more than enough!

"I'm against it." your voice quivered.

"But, Mother!"

"No, Furlan!" you rarely rose your voice at Furlan, but this was one of those times. "I will not lose you, too!"

Furlan was taken back by her outburst. When she talked about his biological father, it was always positive and with love, but she didn't talk about him often, let alone talking about losing him.

"Furlan." Levi called his attention. "I agree with your mother."

Furlan gave him an incredulous look, but spoke calmly.

"But, I can do it! You're Humanity's Strongest! I want to take that title from you and wear it proudly! I want to take back humanity with my own hands!"

Having seen the damaged soldiers coming home time and again, it was clear what type of job he would be getting himself into, but the prospect of leaving the walls and seeing the outside world for himself had him fascinated. Furlan thought long and hard about this decision.

Both parents stared at him with a great sense of pride. He had Snow's determination. She teared up as she thought of how fast he's growing.

"You would be a fine soldier..." his mother said as she got up and tightly embraced him. "I just don't want to one day wake up and be told that I lost you. I wouldn't be able to handle it." she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks just at the thought.

"Mama, it's ok." he held her face with both his hands and kissed her cheek. "I'm the son of Humanity's Strongest!"

* * *

Furlan Jr. passed through all physical activities in camp with flying colors due to Levi's rigorous training. He worked his boy to the bone every day and every day Furlan would come back home with new bruises, his body sore and painful. He often ended up passing out as soon as he got home—which Snow argued with Levi over—and ate his fill when he woke up, but his hard work paid off when he got to military camp. He quickly gained friends, becoming quite close to the trio, Eren, Armin and Mikasa in the 104th class and was admired/envied when word got out that his father was Lieutenant Levi—to his dismay as he was trying to keep that a secret.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed when Connie asked if the rumor was true one day in the mess hall. "Tsk. Who was the shit-head who told you that?"

If his colorful language and attitude when he was irritated or angry didn't persuade others, then his talent with the omni-directional gear did. He finished in second place, right after Mikasa. His score with placing second was a literal smidgen off from placing first.

In the struggle for Trost, he is one of the survivors, coming out with minor injuries and was one of the ones who witnessed Eren come out of his titan form. Being very close to the trio, he joined Armin and Mikasa in helping Eren, even joining them in the courtroom hearing, much to Levi's surprise.

Furlan Jr. kept to his promise of joining the scout regiment and was treated less formally having already been acquainted to the scouts by extension of his mother and Levi. His comrades were thinking it was unfair that he was getting "special treatment", but was proven wrong when he was treated just as severely as the others by his own father.

"Fucking morons." he spoke to his friends as he hung out with them on their breaks. "Just because they speak to me differently, doesn't mean it's the same when it comes to everything else. I'm a new cadet, just like you guys."

Snow moved into the castle that the scouts cleaned, conveniently after the cleaning was done. It was completely unintentional, as she didn't have the slightest idea that the scouts had moved and cleaned a whole castle besides knowing that the castle itself hasn't been used in quite some time. When she did arrive, however, she laughed at their misfortune when they told her that she had missed the cleaning party and tracked down her son to embarrass him in front of his friends. Her plan was super-effective, the 104th cadets teased him for it for a week.

Snow, Levi and Furlan Jr. had their meals with each other and spent a little family time in Levi's office every day. Each day, she acted as if that was the last day she would spend together with her family. She was not to go out of the safety of the castle, so watching the scouts leave gave her an enormous amount of anxiety, but not once did she go against Levi's wishes of leaving the castle. He wanted her safe and sound. He will continue to keep his promise and keep himself sane by knowing his family was safe, but that was not meant for forever.

Snow trained herself in secret and while at the castle, she helped the cadets with training as well. She trained herself back to the peak fit she was before she was pregnant. It took the years that her son had to undergo at military camp, but she did it and she begged Levi to let her join the fight. Ultimately, the choice was up to Erwin, but Levi was so against it that he didn't allow her to see said Commander. The argument escalated so high that both of their shouts could be heard in all the castle. It got so bad, people thought the two were going at it physically, even though nothing of the sort was heard.

**_"Ma, Pa! What do you think you're doing?! Do you realize you could probably be heard in the city?!"_**

Furlan shouted as he slammed the door open. What he found was the both glaring daggers at each other. Snow had Levi by the front of his shirt in a tight death grip that pulled their faces close and Levi had a tight hand on her wrist that would most definitely leave a bruise.

**_"Your mother is staying inside the castle where it's safe!"_** Levi continued to shout.

**_"I will do what I damn well want to! You can't stop me from trying to help protect my family!"_** she shouted just as loud as he did.

**_"Guys!"_** Furlan shouted again. He just wanted them to cut it out already. "Ma, you can't be serious." he stared at her in disbelief. He has never in his entire life seen both his parents so flustered. "I don't want to go out there myself, how would you think I would feel knowing you were out there with us?"

"I know how to fight titans, son." she panted, starting to come down from her high, finally letting go of Levi's shirt and Levi in turn released your wrist.

"That doesn't make it any better and you didn't answer my question." Furlan stared at her with intensity. "I'm completely against it. _I_ would rather be out there than have you be."

"No...!" She quickly went over to him and took him by his shoulders. "_You_ are the one who shouldn't have to face these monsters. I have lived my life, Furlan. I've dated, had a child, _gotten married_." She stared him in the eyes with just as much intensity. "You have yet to experience _one_ of those things. I don't want this for you!" Now calmed down, she started to cry. "And I'll be _damned_ if I let you go out there without your mother."

"You didn't forget, right, Ma? My father is Humanity's Strongest."

"And he won't always be there to help you! He has other people to look after as well!"

"Neither will you, if _you_ join the fight! You'll have people to look after just like him!"

"You're right, but this way, there's more of a chance that one of us will be there for you."

"We don't want you to be out there!" Furlan also motioned to Levi, now raising his voice.

"Let her." a deep, commanding voice sliced through the tension in the room from behind Furlan.

By this time, cadets and lieutenant alike were around the door way. Cadets for curiosity and lieutenants to make sure they were there if things got messy at any time. Erwin stepped into the room, placing a reassuring hand on Furlan's shoulder as he passed him.

"Furlan may not, but you know very well she can take care of herself as well as you can, Levi." Erwin continued.

Levi threw his head to the side as he scoffed. He knew this was going to happen, this is precisely why he didn't want you to see him.

"With all due respect, Commander, I am fully aware she fares perfectly when faced with titans. The problem here is that in this war anything goes when it comes to those bastards and _I don't want her out there!"_

Erwin stared at him with his usual stone face, his expression naturally unreadable. Furlan was so accustomed to the expression, he mirrored it perfectly.

"You might as well be your father reincarnate." Furlan stiffened at the mention, his lips thinning. He was well aware Erwin was the one in charge of the mission his father died in, but he didn't hold it against him. However, it uncharacteristically unnerved him to hear Erwin talk about him. "Your looks and your spirit are exactly alike. He was a fine soldier, you are better. Your mother and father were a force to be reckoned with when they worked together. Levi and your mother were an unstoppable duo. I believe the three of you will make difference enough to possibly tide our battles to our favor." Erwin turned his head to catch Snow's eyes. "I promote you to Lieutenant from your old position. I want you to work with Levi and continue your work with the cadets. I also place Furlan under your command."

There was a silent plea in Erwin's eyes that Snow, Levi and Furlan caught: _Please let this be enough for no further problems._

"Yes, Commander!" she gave a strong salute along with a strong voice.

Levi and Furlan both gave the Commander hardened glares and Furlan bit his tongue, keeping his words from tumbling out and averted his gaze with clenched teeth. He couldn't stand to look at him right now. With his job seemingly done, Erwin turned to leave, but Levi had other ideas.

"You stop right the fuck there!"

Furlan was done. He didn't want to hear any more arguing about this matter and left the room. If it wasn't out of his hands in the beginning of this discussion, it is now. He headed for his room to fume quietly by himself, his footsteps heavy. Mikasa followed him, finding it difficult to keep up with him. She noticed he was on a personal mission and she didn't want him to get himself into any trouble. She quickened her pace and managed to place a hand on his shoulder, stopping his march. Eren and Armin were following Mikasa all the while, wanting to be there even if simply for moral support. Furlan had his hands in tight fists. To his friends, it looked like he was ready to take his frustration out on a solid object. Like maybe a wall.

"Sometimes I wish I could punch those fat caterpillars right off his face..."

Eren couldn't help but snicker as Mikasa smiled and Armin chuckled. If Furlan can make a joke, then it's safe to assume he's calm enough to drop his personal mission.

"I was just gonna go to my room. I'm not an idiot, y'know." Furlan read Mikasa like a book. "Unlike Eren."

As Furlan joined the trio's inner circle, he gained so much respect for Mikasa's fighting ability that he gained a small crush for her, often paying close attention to her enough that he quickly learned her body language, a skill he gained from studying his father as a child. Right after joining the scouts, he told her how he felt, although he already knew she wasn't looking to have a boyfriend. The confession thankfully didn't affect their friendship, but he let her know that he was serious and that eventually he would like to go on a date.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"...Actually, yeah." he smiled at him, but there was hidden frustration behind it. "Let's spar."

* * *

"Levi."

Snow woke up first, right as the sun was starting to rise. Levi's internal clock woke him up at the same time as always. His wife took a little while to cuddle with him, before having to get up and work. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close with an arm, as he drew small, soothing circles on her hip. Today was the day of a big expedition and he sensed she was a bit off.

"I saw Furlan."

She had his full attention at the call of his name, but now he tuned in to every word that came out of her mouth.

"He praised me for how well I raised our child and he's thankful that you were there to help me."

He hummed at her words, then scoffed.

"If the bastard had time to pay you a visit, he should have visited me as well."

She gave a small huff of a giggle, gave him a peck on the lips, then got up to get ready for the day.

She was tasked with protecting Eren along with Furlan Jr. and Levi's squad. This expedition was a big one, even if it was a simple plot course. Any expedition is big in her eyes, as they all risk contact with titans.

Everything happened too fast.

It took but a moment of panic and her friends were dead. If it weren't for Furlan's quick thinking, she would have also been dead as well, but she instead suffered a gash on her leg from one of her wires from her gear snapping back at her and a rough landing. Eren transformed in his anger, unintentionally shielding her from her attacker and effectively giving Furlan enough time to get his mother to some place safer than Eren's battle with the female abnormal titan. Snow and her son landed on a high, wide tree branch and watched in growing horror as the female titan snatched Eren from his titan body's nape and sped away.

**_"Eren!"_** she cried and gasped in pain when she moved her leg in the wrong way.

"Ma, Ma! Keep still!" Furlan was trying to stop the bleeding with some first aid essentials he carried with him. "I'll get him back, let me just—"

"No, Furlan! Eren is our top priority! Leave me, you have to—"

"I can't just leave you like this!"

_**"Go!"**_ Furlan didn't stop his hands from moving, trying to wrap his mother's leg with wrapping bandages. She caught his hand, effectively stalling his movements and spoke with a much quieter voice. "Go, my son. I'm safe here."

Furlan's eyes watered as he looked at her and she smiled, further encouraging him to continue with his active task. Quickly, he looked away and sped away using his gear, intent on finding the female titan who took Eren. He studied her and realized she didn't swallow once she had him in her mouth. As soon as he gets Eren, he's going back to get his mother—

Just then, he noticed Mikasa and his father speeding toward him at an amazing pace, startling him to a stop, hanging safely off a tree trunk. Perfect, he has full confidence they'll get Eren back. Since that's taken care of, he can get back to his bleeding out mother and get her proper help before it was too late. So focused on getting back to her, he got careless, getting caught in the grasp of large titan who waited for the perfect time to catch him as soon as it heard him. He loudly cried out in pain as it caught him.

Snow had finished tightly wrapping her leg when she heard his cry from her position. She managed to stop the bleeding and she hurried to stand, trying her hardest to not irritate her wounded leg while still getting to her son's location. She used her gear to get to him, entering just in time to see him stick one of his swords to the roof of the mouth of the Titan that had him in its clutches. The Titan busied itself with trying to get the sword out of it's mouth while Furlan busied himself with trying desperately to find a way out of the titan's grasp. She lined herself up to cut that titan's hand. Like hell her son will become Titan food if she had anything to say about it!

But, as she launched herself toward, she didn't notice her gear was malfunctioning, causing her to miss. Furlan's eyes widened in horror when he saw her crumble at the foot of a nearby tree, the beginnings of blood seeping out of the bandages on her wounded leg.

"Ma, what are you doing?!" he shouted at her. "Run away before it's too late!"

"I will do everything in my power to keep that thing from eating you!" she shouted back. "Look at me, you bastard!" she threw the last of her swords at it, effectively catching its attention and it started towards her, Furlan's sword still stuck in the roof of it's mouth. "That's right, I'm right here!"

"No, no, no! Stay away from her, you ugly fuck! You still have me!" Furlan tried to deter its attention with little success.

From a distance, Furlan heard distinct whirling wires, having a good guess on who it belonged to. He took in a deep breath, to shout at the top of his lungs. _**"**_**_MIKASA, SAVE MY MOTHER! PLEASE!"_**

The Titan stopped in it's tracks, as if just now remembering it had him.

"No! No, my boy!" he heard his mother shouting and immediately looked in her direction, catching her and Mikasa's gaze.

Mikasa's gaze was sadness and anger, she could help Snow instead and get both her and Furlan out of there—even with Eren in her arms—but the look he was giving her urged her to continue on without him. There's no way she can carry all three of them with her. She may be strong, but she has her limits. Furlan mouthed a thank you, while also giving his mother an adoring look and she knew he was saying goodbye. She reached out to him, crying out to her only boy. The last thing she saw was the Titan finally swallowing the sword it had stuck in its mouth and it raising him up to do the same.

Hearing another set of wires, Furlan looked over to see his father racing towards him, his face filled with dread and desperation.

He wasn't going to make it in time, both of them knew. So, Furlan did the only thing he could think of doing.

He saluted his final goodbye.

**_"FURLAN!"_**

Again... Not again! It was as if re-living his best friend's death. Levi redirected himself to fly at the titan's mouth. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, but his gut told him otherwise and he outstretched his arm, grabbing his son's arm and holding the titan's mouth open with another sword and his sheer strength. Levi doesn't know how he was able to make it, but he'll dwell on that later. Instead he launched an anchor to a nearby tree and as he pulled Furlan towards him, he unlocked his blade to leave it behind and launched both of them out of the titan's mouth. Furlan clung to his father's midsection as Levi flew away from the titan's grasp, effectively getting them both to the free zone.

Quickly enough, they emerged from the forest just in time for the regimen to pull out.

* * *

Snow cried as she held her boy to her body. He's alive! She could smack him for making Mikasa help her escape, but she had nothing in her but relief. She doesn't know how many times she kissed his face, not like Furlan was going to stop her, feeling relief himself.

The mission was a failure, it was obvious from the looks of it and the townspeople only further confirmed it. Neither Snow nor Furlan wanted to look at the people. Judging by their murmurs, all that they'll see is judgment.

"There was no way I would have been able to get to him in time." Levi was telling his wife as he sat next to her while she rested on a bed in the infirmary wing, speaking softly.

Snow had gotten her wound cleaned and dressed, now simply resting her exhausted body. They had also found a sprained back muscle from when she missed the titan that was holding Furlan and had a rough landing.

"Perhaps Furlan knew something was going to go wrong. I believe he helped rescue our son." you replied.

"I think he did." Levi agreed.

Furlan Jr. was also resting on a bed near his mother, but he was out cold. He had suffered bruised ribs and was given pain killers and when the pain subsided enough, his body was finally allowed to relax.

"I think things will only get harder from here on out. Petra and the others..." Snow stopped herself as tears gathered in her eyes once more.

Levi helped scoot her over, so he can squeeze himself onto her bed and hug her to his chest. Levi lost his entire squad in one fell swoop. Snow was friends with all of them and he and she were still in the middle of grieving for them. Levi's grieving was internal, but she was external, crying for them periodically.

"I'll destroy them." Levi muttered, determination in his eyes as he embraced her and let you cry against his chest. "Every single one of them."


	9. Everyone and Sweetheart, Shy - Friend

Please visit me on archivofourown, ID Koyukiy, for the reader-insert version and if you want to read the story early!

A request from the lovely Krolina in which a Sweetheart Reader is shy, new to the Scouts Regimen and wants to make friends!

For these imagines, I will be using the same name, Snow, so that I don't have to think up a new one for every chapter. Different people every chapter, same name for convenience. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Friends

"We will be expecting a new recruit the next coming day. Until then, continue as you have been. That is all." Erwin had explained the latest news in the mess hall during breakfast.

"A newbie!" Sasha excitedly bounced in her seat.

"The Commander left a lot for the imagination." Armin thought out loud. "He didn't specify if they were male or female..."

"We'll find out when they get here." Eren coolly added and Mikasa nodded, agreeing with him.

"What do you guys think?" Sasha pulled the three friends into her conversation. "What do you think this person's going to be like?"

"Well, it's hard to say without anything to go by." Armin responded.

Without any context, some of the cadets started sharing their own imaginings about what the new cadet was probably going to be like. Perhaps they were unremarkable, the type to blend in properly, someone kind of like Bertholt. The young man in question startled slightly when he heard his name, shooting a bemused expression in the direction he heard his name from. Perhaps they were outgoing, a small ball of hyper, maybe Hange level of hyper. This idea was quickly casted away. There was only room for _one_ Hange in the Survey Corps and even then, it was sometimes too much. Perhaps they were serious, one who didn't know what humor tasted like or perhaps they were a prankster and knew how to have a good time. The possibilities where endless and by the end of breakfast, the cadets were brimming with excitement, some more than others. When the new cadet finally arrived, the Commander introduced her to everyone at once on a makeshift stage. She and the Commander stood on an elevated area at the current Scout HQ where everyone was staying at. She was seemingly staring off into space and saluted a bit belatedly after Erwin said her name. She seemed to be the serious type and maybe a bit of an airhead, which disappointed a couple of cadets, like Sasha and Conny, but others like Eren and Armin were glad. Afterwards, she was quickly assigned to work, but were told to socialize with the cadets and get associated with them first. Excitedly, some of the 104th approached her when she stepped off the makeshift stage.

"Hi!" she was first greeted by Sasha. "Nice to meet you, Snow! I'm Sasha Blouse!"

Snow nodded, slightly bowing her head in greeting. Sasha's smile slightly faltered, but she tried to stay cheerful. During the whole of her interactions, she was mostly quiet, but finally quickly uttered some words of greeting when Eren asked why she wasn't speaking and if something was wrong. When introductions were over, she excused herself to get to her first assignment. The 104th stared at her retreating form as she hurried away. She was pretty much uneventful.

"She barely even said anything." Sasha lightly complained, pouting a little.

"She might need time to get used to us." Krista spoke up. "I remember how we felt when we first joined."

The group agreed and decided to get back to what they were supposed to be doing before they get called out. At lunch, the cadets noticed Snow sat a bit away from everyone. She was also a cadet, so they found it strange she wanted to sit by her lonesome, but left her alone, thinking she just had to get used to things.

"Snow?"

She slightly jumped out of her daydream, her head shooting up to see Krista and a not-amused Ymir behind her. The small blonde offered a patient smile.

"Would you like to spar with us?" she invited.

Oh...She were supposed to be sparing, but she was, instead, drifting off to her own little world and was caught in the middle of it. Snow blushed, now grasping her situation, giving Krista a small nod. Krista, who was still smiling, waited for the new cadet to stand so she can lead her closer to the other cadets. Snow felt like she was back in camp as they greeted each other and watched as Krista got into a stance. Defensive, Snow quickly assessed just by glancing at her body language. The new cadet knew how to street fight, something she was never proud of. Her brother had taught her how to defend herself after she had come home one too many times hurt and crying because of her neighborhood bullies. They found her, a quiet girl who minded her own business, an easy target and she proved to be exactly that, until she was taught how to defend yourself. She never fought back, not once, but she learned how to get out of situations where it looked like a bully had her where they wanted and she also quickly learned to watch their body language and how to act accordingly. Then, when she joined the military, the moves she learned there only added to her street fighting skills.

Snow awkwardly stood there as Krista readied herself, watching to see if she would switch and go on the offensive.

"Don't hold back!" Krista encouraged with a serious expression that almost looked like a pout.

Snow got nervous. Krista wants her to start? Ahh...Snow was no good with this kind of activity. Dodging and defending, sure, but attacking another human being? Why was she even here again?

"Sorry...I-I'm no good at..." Snow muttered, but Krista must have caught it, judging by how she loosened her stand and gave Snow a slight worried expression.

The small blonde opened her mouth to ask if the newbie was all right, but Ymir nudged the blonde aside, scoffing.

"Such a wimp." she locked eyes with Snow and without warning, attacked her.

Quickly, Snow ducked, just barely getting away in time. Ymir wasted no time in attacking again and again. Snow skillfully dodged each attack, even managing to push her back with a couple deflecting moves, but not once did she attack back.

"You've got some moves." Ymir said, finally stepping down. "But, you're going to end up hurt if you don't fight back."

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Only fools like you think they can live their whole lives without hurting someone. Eventually, you'll come across someone who really wants to hurt you without rest. What then?" Ymir didn't wait for your answer, ending her speech by putting both her hands behind her head. "Well, I'm spent. Let's go relax, Krista."

"Ymir! We still have thirty minutes left!"

Ymir simply looked to the side with a not-interested face and Krista pouted at her, telling her that she should take this more seriously, especially now that they're part of the Scouts. Snow decided to leave them to their own devices.

Those two seem like good friends...

Some of the others saw Snow's interaction with Ymir, watching with awe as the new girl was quick on her feet and seemed to know just how to defend with each attack aimed at her. The watching cadets were impressed and Eren approached her with a grin.

"That was really something, Snow!" he praised and she blushed in response, stuttering a broken thank you.

"I agree." Reiner approached her next. "You have impressive reflexes."

"How were so fast?!" Sasha was next to quickly approach her. "You have to teach me!"

Soon, she was surrounded by her new teammates. She was happy they seemed to like her, but this was too much, too quickly. So, after she thanked them all again, she quickly hurried away once again. Confused, Armin called after her, but she only quickened her steps and disappeared from view. The cadets muttered amongst each other. What was that? Why did she just leave like that, they were only praising her.

"What's her deal?" Jean thought out loud as the cadets started to disperse. "She doesn't interact with anyone, doesn't talk to anyone unless spoken to. What, does she think she's better than us?"

"I'm not sure that's it." Armin replied.

"That's what it looks like to me."

At dinner is when the cadets saw her again, once more sitting away from everyone else, eating silently.

"Maybe Jean's right." Sasha muttered. "It doesn't look like she wants to be near us."

"You think she hates us?" Conny asked.

"Hold on." Armin spoke up, trying to deflate the conversation. "She's only been here for one day! Let's give her the benefit of the doubt."

"She might not hate us. She could just be stuck up." Jean added more fuel to fire.

"Like you were?" Eren pointedly retorted and Jean glared at him.

"You really think that?" Reiner asked Jean, but his face expressed that he didn't believe she was for a moment.

"Well, why else does she not want to interact with us? She only does it when she has to!"

"I don't agree with you." Krista spoke up after hearing her fill. "She doesn't seem like that type of person."

"She's too much of a wimp and an airhead."

"Ymir!" Krista lightly scolded her.

"She kind of is." Mikasa spoke up, agreeing with Ymir. "I saw her bump into the door frame before walking in here." Clearly, she hasn't been paying attention.

Sasha, Conny and Ymir snickered, wishing they had seen her do that.

"I say we try again." Eren suggested. "We have an off day coming up, we should take that chance to try to get to know her."

* * *

"Where is she going?"

The cadets went along with Eren's idea in the next couple of days, but Snow had set out to town. Determined to keep tabs on the new recruit, the cadets followed her at a distance with her none the wiser. She went along the shopping strip searching for something. The cadets watched as she stopped at one of the gifts stalls, looking intently at the items. Just what was she looking for? Suddenly, she was on the move again and the cadets stumbled against each other to try to follow her while keeping hidden. At one point, the new cadet thought she heard a mutter that suspiciously sounded like Conny, but when she turned to look, she didn't find him. She even took a couple steps toward the direction she thought she heard it come from for a closer look, but since she still didn't find anything, she mentally shrugged it off, thinking she was only hearing things and continued on. Meanwhile, the cadets had separated a bit, hiding around a corner, a tree and an empty stall and Sasha had covered Conny's mouth when he spoke a bit too loud. When they thought the coast was clear, they looked to see she was gone and they cursed among themselves for losing her. They took about five minutes trying to find her, which was difficult since they were still trying to keep her from seeing them.

"Psst! There!" Armin softly called, pointing.

Finally, he spotted Snow on her way back, holding a brown paper bag filled to the brim. They tried to see or catch a glimpse of what was in it, but she had the top folded down, afraid that some would spill out. Before they were caught, they decided to head back before her. Maybe they'll find out what it was she bought later.

Snow was nervous. She wanted to get something for everyone, but she didn't know what everyone liked. She had thought to ask, but every time she tried, She chickened out in the end. She mentally chided herself,_ I should have asked!,_ but what was done is done. She waited for lunch time to come around and eagerly waited for most of everyone to finish their meals, even trying her luck by sitting closer to the other cadets. Before anyone had a chance to get up and leave, with a racing heart, she stood up and announced that she had something for everyone. Nervously, Snow brought out the bag she had brought back with her, revealing that she had bought donuts for everyone, including the vets, surprising everyone.

"I wanted to get everyone something, b-but I didn't know what everyone liked..." Snow paused, trying to swallow her nervousness. "I've seen how everyone interacts with each other a-and I want to be friends with all of you, b-but I'm no good at talking or i-interacting at all..."

As she spoke, some started to close the gap between her, wanting to hear her out.

"I-I thought everyone likes sweets, so I brought donuts for everyone. I hope you all like it..."

"Aw!" Hange was the first to verbally react and loudly at that, making her flinch. She came up to the new cadet and pulled her into a tight hug as some of the Scouts grabbed the treats she had generously bought them. Snow gasped in surprise as she pulled her in. "You're so cute! I would love to be your friend!"

"You're the best I could ask for!" Sasha exclaimed, stuffing her mouth full.

Even the Commander took part in the rare treat. It's not everyday that one gets to eat a donut.

"Where did you get these?" Armin asked with a smile.

"M-My mother is a baker. I visited her and she gave me those to give to you guys.

"They're good, thank you." Erwin offered a small smile.

Snow noticed lieutenant Mike grab a donut and nodded at her as thanks. She couldn't help but send him a shy smile in return.

"I guess these are good." Oluo commented after he took a bite, effectively grabbing her attention.

"Oh, stop it, her!" Petra chided him, but smiled at Snow. "They're delicious, thank you."

"Welcome to the Scouts." Levi said, then took a bite of his treat.

Her eyes watered, but she willed herself to not cry in front of everyone, even if it was tears of joy.

"Hey, um," Jean spoke to the new cadet, reaching over to grab a treat before they were all gone. "I had the wrong impression about you. Sorry for judging you before getting to know you."

"Eh?" she lamely answered. "Oh...It's OK. I wasn't being v-very, uh..." she tried to keep eye contact, but her nerves got the best of her and she started to look at anything other than him. "S-Sorry..."

"Thanks for the donuts." she heard him say.

She glanced at him and he shot her a grin, before walking off to give her some space. She smiled after him, thankful that he kind of saved her from herself there. The rest of the cadets chatted happily with her, saying that she's sweet for doing this, that she didn't have to and she could have just asked, but she was glad that she decided to surprise everyone like this. Even if it was a bit nerve wracking. All too soon, the Commander declared that dinner was over and that if everyone was finished eating, to get back to finishing up what they were doing as it was going to be late soon.

"Sit with us tomorrow, won't you?" Krista said, before Snow escaped her.

"Yeah, it'd be great to get to know you." Eren added.

She smiled, a warm feeling spreading in her chest as her new friends looked at her expectedly.

"Yes!"


End file.
